Losing Weight, Gaining Love
by MusicIsLife2
Summary: The purpose of the Biggest Loser is to lose weight? Well, for seventeen year old Megan McComb, love is also gained while being on the show.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: I don't know where to put this story on my FF accounts, so I decided to put it here (:. This is my first Biggest Loser fanfic, and I just wanted to try writing a story with that topic (or however that's worded). Hope you enjoy :D. This is based off of the seventh season of the show, where everything is the same from that season, but two OC's which I own (:. Oh, sorry for this chapter being short, this is basically just the introduction chapter (or whatever you want to call it)**_

_**.x.**_

_**Megan's POV**_

It was my seventeenth birthday as I decided to weigh myself to see how I'd weighed. I'd walked into the bathroom and stepped onto the scale and was absolutely shocked over how much I weighed.

289 pounds.

I placed a hand over my mouth and resisted the urge to cry my eyes out. I mean, I wasn't a chubby child growing up, or, at least not a chubby child until I reached twelve years old. When I was twelve years old, my parents had died from a car accident which was caused by a drunk driver. I didn't really have a close relationship with my mother, but I was extremely close to my father. I was the true definition of 'Daddy's Little Girl'. Three weeks afterwards, my nineteen brother Josh had died from alcohol poisoning from a party that he went to. I was devastated after that. Because of that, I was sent to live with my godmother, who was my aunt Linda, but she died just a week later from a heart attack.

After Linda died, I was placed from foster home to foster home. I didn't mind that, but I realized that the family that I was living with didn't match what my parents were when they were alive. When I was thirteen, living in my sixteenth foster home, that was when I started eating. I ate a lot of food. Mostly junk food was what I ate.

Me eating junk food had started to go bad when I was fifteen, I was made fun of because of my weight that I dropped out of highschool. I continued to jump from foster home to foster home until I was seventeen, where I managed to be emancipated and became a legal adult. After that, I started living with my friend Tiffany's apartment. Tiffany was a little less overweight than me, where she weighed at 274 pounds.

Tiffany walked by the bathroom door and saw me standing on the scale and she asked, "What does it say?"

"289," I replied.

"Oh God," Tiffany commented.

"I know," I said, trying to fight back tears.

"It's going to be okay," Tiffany said.

"How is it going to be okay?" I asked, almost yelled as I stepped off of the scale and went to face her. "I' 289 pounds and if I continue to live this stupid ass lifestyle there's one thing that's going to happen to me, and that thing my friend, is called: DEATH!"

"That won't happen," Tiffany said.

"Oh, how do _you _know that?" I asked.

"Look, I've sent in an application for the Biggest Loser and they said that we might be on the show," Tiffany pointed out. "So we're going to California to figure that out," She added.

I rolled my eyes slightly and asked, "So, wait, we might be on the Biggest Loser?"

"Yes," Tiffany said with a smile on her face.

I couldn't say anything. The show that I loved since it went on the air in October of 2004 and now five years later I could be on the show. Sometimes I really want to call Tiffany my best friend.

"Well, okay," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So you'll join with me?" Tiffany asked with an excited tone in her voice.

"Sure," I replied.

"Yay. Pack you're bags we're heading to California," Tiffany said with a huge smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I would like to thank bullriding lover for putting this on the Story Alert list :D :D.**

**.x.**

_**California**_

"So are you excited?" Tiffany asked.

Myself and her, along with ten other couples that were on the latest season of the Biggest Loser were on the bus that was heading to the ranch, and since me and Tiffany were sitting beside each other, she wouldn't stop bugging me about us being on the show. Before heading onto the bus to the ranch, we were at some hotel in California where we were told we were going to be on the show and given out team shirts. We ended up being the pink team (yeah, my favourite colour *insert sarcasm*).

"For the last time yes," I said as I was looking out the window. "You know what the sad thing is?" I asked.

"What?" Tiffany asked.

"You see those two girls with the silver shirts on?" I asked, pointing to the two girls that were sitting ahead of us wearing two silver shirts.

"Carla and Joelle?" Tiffany asked. "Or whatever their names are?" She asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Yeah, what about them?" Tiffany asked.

"I hate one of them already," I replied.

"Which one?" Tiffany asked.

"The one with the long hair," I replied.

"Joelle?" Tiffany asked.

"Yep," I replied with a slight smile on my face. Few minutes of silence came over us. When a few more minutes of silence came over the two of us, I looked at the corner of my eye and noticed the Brown team that was sitting more farther back in the bus. I could figure out that that was a father/son team. I kept on noticing the son though. He had dark brown hair, wearing glasses and looked about around my age, give or take a year or two. Also, he wasn't that bad looking.

"Megan?" Tiffany asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yeah," I said as I turned to look at her.

"Who were you looking at?" Tiffany asked.

"That young guy on the Brown team," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

Tiffany glanced at him for a few minutes before looking back at me and asked, "You find him cute huh?"

"Little," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "But, one: we don't know each other. Two: If we do know each other, he probably won't even want to have anything to do with me in terms of a relationship," I added.

"Hey, anything could happen, right?" Tiffany asked and she patted my shoulder lightly.

_**.x.**_

All of the couples that were on the latest season of the Biggest Loser had arrived on the ranch, we had entered into the gym, myself and Tiffany were actually amazed that we were actually stepping foot into the gym that we watched on television for a few years. We then saw the girl that we saw back at the hotel (who's name was Alison Sweeny—who in which I had to take a few hours of figuring out who she was on my own). After saying a few things, which frankly, I wasn't really paying any attention to, she ended up saying that for our first workout, we would be working by ourselves, without the trainers.

_Oh snap _I instantly thought in my head.

When the workout started, it was me and Tiffany on the treadmills, besides the silver team, where Tiffany asked, "So, how bout some point this week, how about you and Mike get to know each other a bit, huh?"

I simply rolled my eyes and asked, "You won't shut up until that happens, right?"

"You know it," Tiffany said with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, you know me? When people have a slight crush on other people, I want them to get hooked up ASAP," She added.

"Excuse me?" A member of the silver team with short black hair covering one of her eyes (must be Carla) asked, before adding, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help overhearing that you have a slight crush on Mike?"

"Oh yes she does," Tiffany said, answering for me.

I glared at her before saying, "Yeah, what she said."

"Well go on, get to know him," Carla said. "He would probably want to date a nice, beautiful girl like you," She added.

"Thanks for what you just said…." I started to say, but got trailed off, because I couldn't remember her name.

"Carla," She said.

"Yeah, thanks for what you just said Carla, but he possibly can't find anything well…pleasant in me. Well, all that I am, is a trainwreck who managed to find a way to get through life," I said.

"Well, what do you mean by that?" She asked. "If you don't mind me asking," She added.

"Well, to make a long story short: My parents died when I was growing up, after that, my older brother died of alcohol poisoning. After that, I've been living with my godmother, who then died a week later. Been jumping from foster home to foster home. I then got emancipated a week before my birthday and…yeah," I said.

"And how old are you?" Carla asked.

"Seventeen," I replied.

Before Carla could say anything, that was when the two trainers on the Biggest Loser Bob Harper and Jillian Michaels.

_Oh this is so going to turn out like Hell _I thought in my head.

_**.x.**_

After a few minutes had passed by, it was time to pick the teams. So far, there were four teams without a trainer: me and Tiffany, Mike and Ron, the Purple team (Cathy and Kristin) and the Yellow team (Aubrey and Mandi).

"The Pink team," Damien said, who was on the Red Team along with his fiancée Nicole said, who were getting me and Tiffany over onto Bob's team.

We were happy about that as we went over to Bob's side and we hugged everyone. The after the Yellow team went over to Jillian's team, it was down to the Brown team and the Purple team…and it was up to me and Tiffany to decide who should be with Bob.

"This is freaking hard as hell," I commented so only Tiffany were to hear me.

In which instantly, Tiffany had called over the Brown team to be on Bob's team. I just simply glared at Tiffany, who just turned to be and shrugged her shoulders. After deciding where the Purple team would go, which was eventually Bob's team, it was time for the first workout with the trainers.

Oh, double joy *insert sarcasm*.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Me: I would like to thank **__**40loner for reviewing the last chapter. You rock :D :D**_

_**.x.**_

It was after the first workout with the trainers (which was ultimately torture) and the first weigh in with the contestants, which ultimately revealed what me and Tiffany already know what we weigh: myself being at 289 pounds and her being at 274 pounds), myself and Tiffany were sitting in our rooms, just hanging out.

I was lying on my bed, and then I turned my head to see Tiffany sitting on the edge of her bed with a smile on her face.

"Tiffany," I said. "I know what you're going to say," I added.

"What?" Tiffany asked, sounding like she didn't know what I was talking about.

"You're going to suggest to me actually talking to Mike, right?" I asked.

"Damn," Tiffany said under her breath.

"See?" I asked.

"But come on," Tiffany started. "Just have a simple conversation with him," She added.

"So that you can laugh in my face because I made a fool out of myself?" I asked.

"Megan: We've been friends for twelve years, I've never laughed at you for any reason, and you haven't done that for me," Tiffany said. "What makes you say that I'm going to do that for you?" She asked.

_**.x.**_

It was night as the eleven couples were walking along a bridge where we met up with Alison. She had explained that this was our first challenge, and it was just simply: run along the bridge, get over the large heap of dirt, get to our coloured flags, and do the same thing in terms of getting over the heap of dirt and getting back to the start/finish line. The first five teams that make it back have to do it all over again, and the first two teams out of the second heat have to go a third time. At the end of it all, the winner gets immunity at the weigh in.

_**FF Few Minutes**_

After the first two heats have come and gone, it was down to the last heat, which had consisted of me and Tiffany, and the Black team consisted of Blaine and Dane. As soon as we were told, we ran down the bridge and over the heap of dirt and made it to the coloured flags. The first two people that made it over the heap of dirt first were Blaine and Tiffany as they were running back to the start/finish line, whereas I and Dane were trying to get over the heap of dirt, which Dane had managed to do so first before me. Once we were both over the heap of dirt, it was an all-out sprint to get immunity.

I thought I had a slight lead heading to the start/finish line, but it was Dane that beat me to it by just two inches. When it was over, Tiffany and I hugged, before we sent our congratulations towards the Black team, before sitting on the curb of the bridge to catch our breaths.

"You tried your hardest, and that sort of counts, right?" Tiffany asked, trying to not have me down over the fact that we didn't get immunity at the weigh in.

"Probably," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

As we were heading back to the Ranch, I was approached by Mandi. "Hey Mandi," I said with a slight wave.

"Hey," She said. "Listen, I heard that you like Mike," She added.

"What is this?" I asked. "The Biggest Loser Ranch; or some high school that has a whole lot of gossip?" I asked.

Mandi slightly laughed at that comment before saying, "No. Carla kind of told me it during the second heat of the race. Hope you don't mind,"

"I don't." I said. "Sooner or later, everyone is going to find out," I added.

"Yep," Mandi. "So is it true?" She asked. "I just want to know," She added.

"Little," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I don't think he would want anything to do with me," I added.

"Oh why?" Mandi asked. "I think that he'll be lucky enough to have you in his life in terms of a girlfriend," Mandi added.

"Well, growing up, I never had that good of luck when it came to guys," I said. "And this would continue it when I would eventually ask him out once we both get to know each other," I added.

"So you will eventually ask him out?" Mandi asked.

"Probably," I said.

"Aww," Mandi said as she hugged me and continued walking at the same time.

_**.x.**_

It was time for the final weigh in, where it was revealed by Alison that no one was going to be eliminated this week, which everyone was happy for (obviously including Tiffany and I). But she did say that nine people who fall below the yellow line are going home for thirty days. So far, Blaine and Dane are the only exception to this since they got immunity from the challenge, so they can't get eliminated this week. The other exception is the team who is not below the yellow line. Another twist to all of this was, if the sent home player's team mate was still on the ranch after the thirty days was over, they get to come back to the ranch.

Every team has weighed in, with the Brown team leading the weigh in, and the final team that still needs to weigh in was Tiffany and I. We were both walking up to the scale, figuring out how much weight that we had lost over the course of the week. We had stepped on our respective part of the scale, and the scale was flashing random numbers for a few minutes until it stopped. It stopped for myself at 277 pounds, making me lose 12 pounds. The scale stopped for Tiffany at 261 pounds, making Tiffany lose 13 pounds, making us lose a total of 25 pounds. We were (obviously) happy that we had lost that much weight for that week. But as the board would show us, it wasn't enough for us to be above the yellow line, resulting in one of us sending the other one home for thirty days.

After the weigh in was over, me and Tiffany were discussing which one of us would be sent home.

"Megan, let it be me," Tiffany said.

"Why?" I asked. "And don't say the reason is that you want me and Mike to be together," I added.

"That's part of it. But that's not the main reason," Tiffany said.

"Then what is?" I asked.

"When I was growing up, all I kept hearing about weight loss is that you need a support system in order to achieve weight loss, along with the usual diet and exercise, which I obviously didn't do. But anyways, I have that support system at home with my family. No disrespect or anything, but outside of this Ranch, you don't have a support system. So, with you here, you do have that support system with the people here, and I have it back home, so ultimately, I should be the one who should be home," Tiffany explained.

"But, but—" I started to say, but Tiffany cut me off.

"That's final." Tiffany said.

I sighed before saying, "Fine,"

"And besides, I have Carla if she isn't the one going home and Mandi if she's not going home to help me with my goal to get you and Mike together," Tiffany added.

I just tossed my head back and said, "Oh boy. So much fun,"

_**FF Few Moments**_

In the elimination room, it was time to see which team had elected someone in the team to send home. Since we were the first people in the row of teams at the table, Alison asked us first who we were sending home.

"Since what happened to me growing up, I don't necessarily have the support system that would help me with my weight loss journey, but I do have one with all of these people here. Tiffany has the support that she needs at home to help her along this journey, so the Pink team has elected Tiffany to go home." I said as I lifted the tray in front of me with a card that said _Tiffany aka my bestie _with a sad face. Me and Tiffany hugged each other before Tiffany left the elimination room.

Oh joy. Thirty days without Tiffany here by my side. How much fun is this going to be?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Week Two**_

The next morning, I had sat up in my bed, looked over to the other side and noticed the other bed empty. Tiffany isn't going to be here for the next thirty days. I got out of my bed and went to put on some track pants and a pink Biggest Loser shirt and walked out of the room to start another week trying to lose all of the weight that I have been carrying around with me for the past five years. Of course, this week had to be the dreaded week two.

Please hope to God I don't suck at the weigh in.

Please hope.

_**.x.**_

The remaining contestants were walking on the pathway towards the gym where we had approached Alison. Immediately the first thing that came to my head was: _Oh boy. We got to do at least something. _She then told us to step up to the white long that was obviously in front of us, and so we did. I also thought that we were going to do a 50 yard dash, which I would be alright with….for some odd reason. But then I noticed the Biggest Loser gates open up and a limo came up with the back door opened up, making Alison say that if you don't have any intent on being at the ranch, you should leave the game for good. If you do want to leave the game for good, you would also be speaking on behalf of your partner

I had this weird look on my face in a way saying who the hell would want to leave? Like I mean, this is for our own good, we want to get healthy…with the quarter of a million dollars is basically an added bonus to the whole deal. I immediately turned my head to face Joelle, who also had a weird look on her face. _She's going to crack first, I know it _I thought in my head.

It was all going good…until Alison started to throw money into the deal, starting with five thousand dollars. I just looked at the money in her hand and I thought: _Well, that would help me towards my university tuition goals when I would get my GED. _But I then asked myself _do you want money for an education and die in the process? Or, do you want to stay here and get healthy? _ I then made my decision and even stepped away from the line. The majority of the people here had stepped away from the line. Alison had then upped the ante and tempted us with ten thousand dollars.

_Nope _I thought quickly in my head. _It could help me in the future, but not right now _and I stayed put where I was. Nobody had crossed over the line yet…but Joelle was getting close to stepping over the white line. Alison had then gave us a final opportunity to give us the money…but this time, it was twenty five thousand dollars. That was when Joelle was really thinking about whether or not to cross the line or not.

"You know what," I started, breaking my silence. "If anyone here is in it for the money, do us all a favour and just leave. None of us is here for the money, but here to reshape our lives. Like really," I then slapped my hands on my sides and glared at Joelle, who ended up glaring back at me. Few minutes later, the time was up and no one had crossed over the white line to get the twenty five thousand dollars…not even Joelle. Afterwards, we just went to different parts of the house and waited for Bob and Jillian.

_**FF Few Moments Later**_

I was waiting in the house, along with the rest of my team mates as we were talking about whatever that came to our minds before Bob entered the room, which we ended up cheering for (I don't know for what reason), which had led us to talk about what had happened at the weigh in with half of our team heading home for thirty days. We had also talked about what had happened earlier with the temptation challenge, which led to myself and Joelle being singled out; me for my explanation of why we shouldn't take the money and to stay here, and Joelle for her almost taking the money and leaving the ranch.

"What is one of the reasons that you haven't taken the money Megan?" Bob asked.

"Well, when Ali handed out the five thousand dollars, the first thing that came to my head is: Gee, that would help me with my tuition for university when I would eventually get my GED. But another thought ran through my head is that I shouldn't be taking the money for the education reason where I know that if I don't change who I am, that I would die sooner or later. But, if I don't take the money and stay here, that way I would change myself for the better, then once I get out of here, I would continue my new lifestyle and thus getting the money the old fashion way of saving it," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Bob just nodded his head towards me before focusing on Joelle and her situation at this moment in terms of being close to leaving the game with money. Few minutes later, we were off to the gym.

_**.x.**_

I was walking my normal pace on the treadmill as Bob wasn't in the gym because he was talking to Joelle. I was just minding my own business when I saw someone use the treadmill beside me. I turned my head and saw that it was Mike.

_Stupid heart _I thought in my head as I felt my heart beat a little faster…and it wasn't because of me walking on the treadmill. "Hi," I said in a tone of voice that was making me sound like I was shy, and I applied a smile on my face.

"Hey," He said. "You said that if you were to take the money, you were going to use it for your university tuition when you get your GED, right?" He asked.

I nodded yes.

"Could I just assume that you're a teenager, right?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Seventeen years old incase if you were wondering," I added.

"Seventeen?" Mike asked. "You look like you're about twenty four years old to be honest," He added.

I slightly laughed before asking, "Really?"

"Yeah," Mike said. "I would have never guessed that you were that young," He added, making me laugh slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" Mike asked.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" I asked.

"You have a boyfriend by any chance?" He asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"No guy would ever want to date someone like me," Is aid with a sad tone in my voice.

"Could I just say something about that?" Mike asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Those guys have wasted a great opportunity in dating you," Mike commented.

"Aww," I said. I actually couldn't think of anything to say, so that was what came out of my mouth.

"And besides," Mike started. "It gives someone else an opportunity to be with you, and he wouldn't waste that opportunity even if his life depended on it," He added.

I just smiled at what he said. Maybe just that conversation could develop into something more?


	5. Chapter 5

This week's challenge was to kayak a quarter mile and then climb up what looked like a mountain near the beach. The winner would receive immunity at the weigh in as well as a phone call home, and the next three to finish would also receive a phone call home. The person to finish last would unfortunately receive a one pound penalty at the weigh in. Oh boy. After being in the kayak for the quarter mile and the mountain walk, I finished fourth, behind Mandi, Blaine and Tara (in which Tara won the challenge—getting immunity for her and her partner Laura at the weigh in), meaning that I would get a phone call home, which I was kind of happy about.

Few hours after the challenge, I was in my room with the phone in front of me, and automatically thinking of the person who I wanted to use my one phone call home to.

"_Hello?" _Tiffany asked.

"Hey bestie," I said. "Remember me?" I asked.

"_Megan?" _Tiffany asked. "_Did you win a challenge, making you allowed to call anyone, but you chose to call me?" _She added.

"Yep," I said.

"_Aww. You're awesome," _Tiffany said. "_So, did you talk to Mike by any chance?" _Tiffany asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"_Oh, you did that when I'm not there. What the heck?" _Tiffany asked.

I slightly laughed.

"_And you are supposed to be my best friend?" _Tiffany asked in a joking tone.

"I am," I replied. "But the opportunity was just given to me and you weren't here," I replied.

"_Grr," _Tiffany said in a joking way, making me laugh again.

"Well, I have to get going you know…losing weight and….not dying," I said.

"_Is this the last time you'll get to talk to me?" _Tiffany asked.

"Hey, I'll talk to you when I bust my ass getting you back here," I pointed out.

Tiffany laughed before saying, "_Yeah, you got a point there Megs,"_

"Okay, I'll see you when you get here," I said as I hung up the phone.

_**.x.**_

It was the last chance workout before the weigh in this week, in which Bob had wanted his team members that were actually there to do thirty second sprints on the treadmill, which I didn't mind at all…except for the fact that Joelle was there where if my guess is correct that she'll do….alright, and then decide to like…not do it.

Who knew that I was actually left? Twenty seconds into the sprint, Joelle decides to not do the whole thing, which evidently sends Bob into a total freak-out on Joelle. While hearing the fighting between the two, I actually trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. Hey, whenever I heard a fight, that was my first reaction was laughing about it, and it happens even if I'm not involved in the argument.

Joelle noticed me trying to hold back my laugh (we were beside each other on the treadmills) and she asked me, "Got something to say Megan?"

Everyone had looked at me as I was trying to keep a straight face. When I managed to keep one for more than a few minutes, I replied with, "No."

"No, come on Megan, you can say something," Bob said as he was still mad, but not as much as he was with Joelle. "I give you the full permission to," He added.

I was silent for a few minutes as I ended up saying, "Well all that I'm going to say about this situation is that: it looks like to me, and probably to everyone else here thinks that Joelle is not pulling her own weight here, and if she manages to bring Carla back here after the 30 days is up is going to surprise me entirely," Then I shrugged my shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?" Joelle asked.

"Well, what I mean by that is that you are incredibly lazy in the gym, and you make all of these excuses where at the end of it all, you don't even make sense at times. Which I'm sure as hell everyone else in this house that would actually want to speak up would agree with me on that," I said with another shrug of my shoulders. "And don't tell me I'm lying to you at this moment which I'm not. I'm telling the cold hard freaking truth," I added.

_**.x.**_

After the weigh in, which I had lost eight pounds (which to me is considered good for it being the dreaded week two, since I wasn't under the yellow line), but unfortunately it was Daniel from the Orange team and Jerry from the White team that were under the yellow line and I had made the unfortunate decision to vote Jerry off because I thought that Daniel needed it more, since at this moment he is 421 pounds after losing three pounds this week. Everyone else was inside the house doing whatever they were doing as I was sitting outside near the pool on a couple of lawn furniture that was placed there, just staring out in space in my own little world.

That was happening for a few minutes before someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned and spotted Mike sitting beside me. "How long were you sitting there?" I asked.

"Just a few minutes," He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Why are you doing out here?" He asked.

"I just like being by myself like this whenever I get the opportunity to," I replied. "Been like since I was growing up," I added. "But you're welcome to join me if you want. I don't mind at all," I added.

In response, he just nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah sure," Mike replied.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked. "If, you don't mind me asking," I added.

"Nope," Mike said.

After he said, I've felt like my heart had jumped into my chest. _Maybe I could get a chance dating him? _I asked in my head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh I was just wondering," I said. "I was assuming that you would have a girlfriend because you look like the type of guys that girls would be into. I mean, you're nice, have a great personality, friendly as hell among other things and yet, you have no girl. What gives?" I asked.

"The girls where I'm from like guys who are skinny," Mike said. He then pointed to himself and said, "Me. Not so skinny. Making girls not interested in me," He added.

"Aww," I said with a sad tone in my voice. "What do you look for in a girl?" I asked.

"They need to have a good personality, nice, they could be shy, but not too much shyness…if that made any sense whatsoever," Mike started, making me laugh a little bit. "They need to not think negative about themselves, like: they can't say that they look ugly, those type of things because essentially they're lying to everyone including themselves because they're not what they're saying to themselves," He continued. "But overall just a good person," He finished.

"What about looks?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't care about the outer beauty too much," Mike said. "Only the inner beauty matters in people," He added.

I smiled at what he said. He could be perfect for me.

As long as I can get the courage to ask him to be my boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Week Three**_

Another temptation challenge. Oh great.

Everyone who was there walked into the kitchen to see a bunch of delicious food on the counter where we were told by Alison that whoever eats the most calories would get a chance to work out with their trainer in their home town with their partner. Just freaking perfect, right? It was also added that our partners that were at home were given the same temptation challenge. Great.

After a few people did the temptation challenge, I was the next person to enter the kitchen. I had five minutes to eat a lot or nothing of the foods that were presented to me. I had my eyes on the slices of pizza that were directly in front of me. Before entering the Ranch, that was my comfort food. Whenever I was happy about anything, I would grab a slice of pizza. Sad: slice of pizza. Mad: Slice of pizza etc. etc. etc. I then finally decided not to eat anything. _Let's just hope that Tiffany didn't eat anything _I thought as I walked out of the kitchen.

When it was done and over with, everyone walked back into the kitchen where we went over who ate what and who didn't eat anything. When it came to me and Tiffany and after it was announced that I ate anything, it was time to see what Tiffany ate.

"_Hey bestie," _Tiffany said. "_I was doing so well…until a certain weight loss group decided to come to my apartment and gave me a whole ton of food to eat." _She continued. "_And….." _She added as she held up a plate full of good. "_This is 2710 calories right here," _She said as she held up three slices of pizza, five chicken nuggets, one taco and two cupcakes. After seeing what she was eating, I immediately put my head in my hands. After she ate the food, I continued to have my head in my hands. After it was over, it was announced that me and Tiffany won the challenge.

"Um, Alison?" I asked.

"Yeah Megan," She replied.

"Look, I know that me and Tiffany won, sort of great of winning, not sort of great with the situation that we had to do it under, but, frankly, my team is not deserving of the prize for the challenge," I started.

"Oh, really?" Alison asked.

"Yeah. With me going home, all that I'm going home to is Tiffany and a freaking cat. I just think that someone with a family to go home to, even if it's for a short while should get this," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Who do you think should get it instead of you?" Alison asked.

I sighed before turning to Mandi and said, "Mandi,"

"So you want Mandi to have the prize instead of you?" Alison asked.

I nodded yes. Mandi had tears of happiness fall down her face as she went over and hugged me. "Thanks Megan,"

I hugged Mandi back and said, "You're welcome," And added a smile on my face.

_**.x.**_

After the challenge, myself, and the rest of Bob's team were working out in the gym for a few minutes before we saw him walk in, and got talking about the temptation that happened earlier.

After learning that whoever won the challenge would have the trainer for a few days at home with their partner, Bob asked,"Who won?"

"Originally it was supposed to be Megan and Tiffany," Joelle said.

"Originally?" Bob asked. "What does that mean?"

"Well, Kristen said. "She felt like since she was going home that she would have nothing to go home with, so she thought that someone who had a family back home should be the one who gets it, so she gave it to Mandi," She added.

After Kristen said that, I felt like a spotlight had hit me and everywhere else in the room had completely went dark.

"You gave a prize away?" Bob asked me.

As I nodded, the spotlight feeling went away and the feeling that I would get in trouble for what I did instantly replaced it.

Bob just nodded in response to my nod before talking about whatever.

After we were done in the gym, I was about to head to the house before I was approached by Kristen. "Hey," She said.

"Hi," I replied.

"Why did you give your prize away?" Kristen asked. "Besides the fact that you thought Mandi deserved it more. Because whoever were to get it, would take it to the full advantage yet you decided to give it away. What gives?" She asked.

I was silent as we entered the house, in which I finally replied, "Mind me telling you this in private?"

Kristen looked over and saw Mike sitting there, in which she thought that she didn't want to say it near Mike, where he might overhear the conversation. "Oh, okay, sure,"

Both of us headed to my room as I sat on the edge of my bed and Kristen sat beside me. "Okay, so the main reason is that: I actually have no family to go home to, even if it's for a couple of days," I said.

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked. "Are you and your family not that close growing up and still not close now?" She asked.

"No. I mean I have _no _family to go home to," I said. "None," I replied.

Kristen thought about it for a few minutes before asking, "Oh. If you don't mind me asking, what had happened?"

"When I was twelve years old my parents had died in a car accident which was caused by a drunk driver. Three weeks after that, my older brother Josh died from alcohol poisoning after going to a part with his friends. After that, I was sent to live with my god mother, which was my aunt. But a week of living there, she died from a heart attack. Then I was jumped from foster home to foster home, where when I started becoming the way I was before coming onto the Ranch. I didn't want to deal with going from foster home to foster home and I got legally emancipated a minute after my seventeenth birthday," I said. "Then after all of that, I wounded up here, having a crush on someone and telling someone who I treat like a sister essentially my life story," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

'Hold up, hold up, hold up," Kristen said. I thought she was going to ask about my family, but she ended up asking, "You have a crush on Mike?"

"Quick to assume, huh?" I asked.

"Well, besides him, all of the guys are married, so, it had to be him," Kristen said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So you have a crush on him?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said.

"Aww," Kristen said. "You guys make a good couple, just saying," She added.

"Would I have to deal with that from all of the girls here?" I asked.

"Maybe," Kristen said. "But you'll definitely hear it from me," She said, acting as she was proud of herself, making me laugh a little bit.

"But you treat me like a sister?" Kristen asked. "After knowing me for a short while?" She asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

Kristen couldn't say anything at this point. "So, if I can get my facts straight, you have no family because they died in some way, and that whenever you get the chance to get home that is not by you getting eliminated, you give it to someone else because you don't want to deal with the fact that you have to go home to essentially nothing?" Kristen asked.

I nodded.

"How did you and Tiffany meet?" Kristen asked.

"We met when I was fifteen and she was eighteen, which we gotten to know each other a month before I had to drop out of highschool because of my weight," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "We gotten reconnected for when I had to get my own place when I was considered a legal adult, and she offered her apartment and we became re-best friends again," I replied.

"And you think that if you were to say your family situation to everyone else, you'll think they'll make fun of you for it, so that was why you wanted to tell me in private, away from everyone else?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"No one is going to make fun of you for that," Kristen said. "Mostly, they're going to be sad for you because of the…lot of deaths that had happened. But nobody is going to make fun of you," She added.

I had opened my mouth to say something. Kristen automatically knew what I was going to say, and she ended up saying, "Especially Mike,"

I closed my mouth for a few seconds before opening it again to say something else, but Kristen knew what I was going to say and she said, "I'm serious, he won't. He'll probably get more into you're life than he probably already did,"

I closed my mouth again.

"See, I'm right, aren't I?" Kristen asked.

It took me a while to speak, before finally responding with, "Yes,"


	7. Chapter 7

The challenge for this week was simple: Jump over a Styrofoam bar, which was a part of a giant metal jump rope, and if we were to break the Styrofoam, we were out. Whoever won, got immunity. Simple enough, right? Yeah, try doing that in like a million degree heat.

I surprisingly lasted almost the entire group that was participating in the challenge, and it was down to the final two: myself and Tara, which we were doing this for basically over two hours. I felt like I was going to give up and essentially give Tara immunity, until I heard someone said, "Come on Megan, you can beat Tara!" Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that, and when he noticed that I was looking at him, he gave me two thumbs up. That gave me a little bit more motivation as I continued going for a few more minutes until Tara made some mistake as she broke the Styrofoam. When that happened, I walked away from the challenge site, in disbelief that I had immunity for the weigh in, and then everyone had came over and towards me and congratulated me on it. We were walking back to the house when Tara had started walking beside me.

"Can I ask you something quick Megan?" Tara asked.

"Is it about Mike?" I immediately asked. Luckily, he wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe," Tara replied.

"Ask anyways," I said.

"Are you two secretly dating, but don't want anyone else in the house to know?" Tara asked.

I looked at her in a funny way before replying, "No. Why you ask?"

"Well, you guys have great chemistry together, any chance that you guys get that either we're not doing challenges, the works out, or anything of the sort, you guys are always together. I would have just assumed that you guys were going out, but, I didn't want to quickly jump to conclusions so that was why I wanted to ask you," Tara said.

"Thanks for asking, but the answer is that no we're not," I replied.

"Oh," Tara said. "Need help getting together with him?" Tara asked. "Cause I can help with that," She added.

I slightly laughed before saying, "No it's alright. Thanks for the offer though,"

"If you need help and if I'm still on the Ranch, just tell me," Tara said. "And besides, you two are perfect for each other," She added.

I just smiled on response.

"Who else knows about all of this?" Tara asked.

"My crush on him?" I asked, but more of a whisper so that only me and her could hear.

"Yeah," Tara said.

"Myself, Tiffany, you, Mandi, Kristen and Carla," I said.

"Oh, alright," Tara said. "Just wondering," She added. "But mark my words, before the end of the season, you two will become an item. Even if it means that I have to work day and night to make it happen," She added.

I smiled and laughed a bit before heading to the Ranch.

Oh boy, how I wish I found out that someone ended up overhearing our conversation.

_**.x.**_

The weigh in went alright for me. Lost six pounds, making me at 263 pounds. Kept me above the yellow line, which is a success as it's one more week of hope that I get to bring Tiffany back onto the Ranch. Unfortunately for Damien and Joelle, they were the two people that fell below the yellow line. When we got back to the house to hear the explanations from Damien and Joelle with them explaining why they should be on the Ranch for one more week. Damien basically said to do whatever that they want to do and to 'wait for the verdict'. Joelle had 'explained' her reason on why she should stay on the Ranch. Basically, Joelle's explanation just didn't make sense whatsoever.

Tara ended up asking her whether or not she would want to stay here. She then went off to some completely different planet about her 'answer' to Tara's question. Some people may say that it's hesitation about Joelle answering the question in general. According to me, Joelle was just avoiding the damn question.

After Damien and Joelle left, it was time for Bob and Jillian's team to discuss who should stay and who should go home. Before anyone could say something, I actually had got the nerve to say, "I don't know who else is going to go this way: but how I'm going to work things for sure is that I'm sending Joelle home." I ended up lightly slapping my thighs with my hands. "Incase anyone of you is wondering is: It's that I hate her. No other way to put it; I simply hate her. Sooner or later, if we end up making a stupid decision and to keep her for like…three weeks for example, me and her would probably end up on the floor beating the hell out of each other. So that is why I want Joelle out of here as soon as possible."

After what I said, Filipe had then stated that Bob's team would keep Damien in the house and to send Joelle home, also letting Jillian's team know what they were going to do at the elimination room. Blaine ended up saying that Jillian's team respects their decision and says that they were going to join them in voting Joelle home. I was happy inside that everyone was joining in my point of view in voting Joelle home (without them hating her as much as I am). But I have a feeling that it would not go the way that I want to go in the elimination process.

When all of us were in the living room and the first few people had casted their vote, which was to send Joelle home. It was my turn to cast my vote. "You know what? Everyone explains why they voted the way they did, well, here's what I got to say about my vote: Damien stays…" I trailed off as I lifted off the lid of my tray and saw the paper that read _Joelle _on it. "And Joelle's going home," I added. After I said that, Joelle glared at me, which I glared back at her. After the rest of the group voted, it was resulted in Damien heading home. After he had left the elimination room, and we followed afterwards, Joelle walked up to me and asked, "Why did you vote for me anyways?"

"Make a long story short: I hate you," I said. "Hated you since the moment that we had been on this campus," I added.

Joelle was about to say something, but I cut her off and I said, "So, that would leave me to think that since I hate you and want you gone; I will vote for you when you fall below the yellow line. So the next time that you fall below the yellow line, doesn't matter who is the other person that falls below with you: You. Are. Getting. My. Vote. To. Leave. This. Campus," I said and put emphasis on 'you are getting my vote to leave this campus' so that Joelle would sort of understand what I was talking about.

"So for example, if it's me and your boyfriend that would fall below the yellow line, you would be voting me because you want your boyfriend to be with you for one more week?" Joelle asked.

Not cluing in on what she was talking about, I replied with, "Yeah," Then walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

After the elimination, the room was filled with pure shock (as least, it was felt like that for Bob's team) over Jillian's team essentially stabbing us in the back after eliminating Damien where we had set up the idea of him still on the ranch and Joelle to be sent home. Looked it that was an utter failure. Myself and Filipe were sitting on the couch as I was trying to get him to be calm because him and Damien were getting close during Damien's time on the ranch. Few moments later, Blaine came up to us as he had apologized on behalf of Jillian's team for what had happened.

Filipe had started going off about what had happened with the whole weigh in situation. About a few seconds of ranting about what had happened, he then turned to look at Mike and when he asked 'how'd that work out?' Then slammed down on the table in front of him with his fist, looking like he was about to punch someone, I had the urge to yell, "Filipe, calm the hell down!"

He then looked at me and was about to say something, and before he did, I ended up saying, "Look, I obviously know what the hell took place, and the only reason why Jillian's team decided to vote Damien out tonight was because they know that if Joelle is still in this house will basically be the end of our team because of the fact that Joelle is considered the weakest link in our team, making us a weak team compared to Jillian's team. Now, all we got to do is get stronger and do anything in our power to beat that team, because they are strong, and keep getting stronger by the day, meaning that we have to get stronger by the day. We have to take back immunity, and we sure as hell have to take back our team,"

Filipe made some comment about having fire burning up inside him over what happened.

"Release all of that when you are in the gym, and definitely prove it at the next freaking weigh in, and that goes for all of us as well," I said.

_**.x.**_

_**Week Four**_

We had another week to fight to bring back our partners who were currently at home back on the ranch, and I was planning on fighting each and every week to bring Tiffany back on the Ranch. I was currently on a treadmill beside Kristen. Bob came into the gym and was ultimately shocked as he saw Joelle standing at the treadmill that she was standing on. They talked for a few minutes before Bob had started going off about how this week is an important week we were bringing back our respective partners who were at home.

Few minutes passed by before Bob had called me and Kristen out of the gym for a few minutes. When the three of us were outside, I was just standing there as Bob and Kristen were talking about the Joelle situation. I was listening greatly into the conversation, resisting the urges of just speaking out, putting my opinion in this conversation, but I resisted those urges and just stayed silent. The conversation went on for a few minutes before Bob sent us back into the gym.

_**Next Day**_

After another 'pop challenge' that was incorporated with the Super Bowl with the week having the Super Bowl theme where we had to guess the number of calories that were in 3 of the food dishes that are usually involved with Super Bowl parties. Then the top three people (which was myself, Kristen and Dan) who had guessed the closest amount of calories with the food dishes without going over would learn how to make the same exact foods, but a little more healthier. Then on top of _that, _we had to guess the number of calories of the healthy snack. Dan ended up winning that portion of the challenge as he was given a 2 pound pass for his partner David, which he would use if Dan was still at the Ranch after this week, me and Kristen were hanging out in my room, just talking once again.

"How do you like this Super Bowl week?" Kristen asked.

"I actually like it," I replied. "Mainly because I'm sort of a fan of football," I added.

"You a fan of football?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah, but not a huge fan," I said. "But the only time that I really get involved with football is when Super Bowl season comes around," I added.

"Who is your favourite team?" Kristen asked.

"I'm actually a Patriots fan," I said.

"Really?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah. While I was living with my first foster family, they would watch football, but only the games that had the Patriots involved because they were super huge fans of the team, so, sooner or later, I would get into their habit of liking the team," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Tiffany on the other hand is a huge football fan. Been watching it ever since 1990—or more specifically, when she was six months old," I said.

"Wow," Kristen replied.

"Yeah. If she were to be here instead of me, she would be happier than a kid in a candy store," I said, which made Kristen laugh.

"Now back onto a very hot topic—" Kristen started, but I cut her off.

"We're going to be talking about how much I like Mike, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kristen said.

"I was just going to offer this piece of advice about all of this," Kristen said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Ask. Him. Out," Kristen said, separating each word.

"We only know each other for four weeks. He will say no for sure," I said.

"Hey, I know people who asked each other out after a week of knowing each other. He may be one of those type of people," Kristen said.

"Yeah. Or, he could be the type of guy who wants to get to know someone for like….more than a month before something like me asking him out would come out of nowhere or whatever," I said.

"Hey. How about I ask him something along the lines of 'Would you ever go out with Megan if she were to ask you', and tell you what he said?" Kristen offered.

"Even if I do say no, you are going to ask anyways, right?" I asked.

"Yep," Kristen asked with a smile on her face.

"Okay fine," I said.

"Yay," Kristen said happily as she hugged me.

_**.x.**_

It was time for another challenge where if you win, you get immunity. This time, it was a football challenge where we do suicides towards the 20 and 40 yard lines, where when we get to the 40 yard line, we would grab a football, and run back to the line we started on and put the football in someone else's bin. Whoever gets 5 footballs in their bin is out of the game. We ended up being visited by former NFL player Kurt Warner (who was Tiffany's favourite player when he was playing in the NFL).

When the challenge started and after I reached the 40 yard line and grabbed my football, I ran back over to the bins and I placed the football in Tara's bin, and ran back. The process was repeated over and over again until it was down to the Final 3, which was me, Joelle and Mike. There were three footballs in each of our bins as Mike had placed one in my bin. When I got back to the line with my football, I placed one in Mike's bin, making it four for me, four for him. Joelle got to the line, putting the fifth one in Mike's bin, eliminating him from the game.

When it was down to me and Joelle, everyone was cheering for either Joelle or me, but the one that I could hear that was cheering for me was Mike, making me want immunity for me and Tiffany as much as I did before the challenge started. I grabbed the football and literally ran across the line, all two hundred and sixty three pounds of me running across the football field just so that I and my team could get immunity. I reached to the bins and placed the fifth football in Joelle's bin.

That was it. I got immunity for this week's weigh in, making me safe for one more week, and ensuring that Tiffany would be back on the ranch next week. Alison walked over to me and asked how I felt about winning the challenge and getting immunity for myself and Tiffany. All that I could get out of my mouth word-wise was, "It's awesome," As I was trying to catch my breath as I ran across the field. After I managed to say that, everyone came up to me and congratulated me.

_**Next Day **_

The next day, I decided to call Tiffany to tell her about what had happened.

"_Hello?" _Tiffany asked.

"Ready to get your butt back at this ranch?" I asked.

"_Yes," _Tiffany replied.

"Well, you are definitely coming back next week," I said.

"_You won immunity?" _Tiffany asked.

"Heck yes," I replied. "And it was a football challenge," I replied.

"_Come on. Football week is happening over there?" _Tiffany asked—sounding like she was sad that she was missing out on all of the fun. "_Which football player came to visit you guys?" _Tiffany asked.

"You would not believe it, but: Kurt Warner," I said.

"_KURT WARNER VISITED YOU GUYS?" _Tiffany asked. "_You lucky bitch!" _She added.

I just simply laughed. "_Yep," _I ended up saying.

Tiffany growled on her end. "_You are so damn lucky," _She said.

"Well, I can't wait to see you next week bestie," I said.

"_Can't wait to see you next week as well to," _Tiffany said. "_And also can't wait to hear at some point that you and Mike are finally going out," _She added.

"Okay. If I have to hear you say something about that one more time, I swear to god I'm taking one of the heaviest dumbells that they have in the gym and shoving it down your throat, okay?" I asked.

Tiffany laughed before saying, "_Okay, okay, okay. I won't give you any chances though," _Tiffany said.

"Bye bestie," I said.

"_Bye bestie," _Tiffany said.

I then hung up the phone and then went into the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

_**.x.**_

It was time for the weigh in, and despite me having immunity, I was wondering if I had lose an amount of weight that I was hoping to lose. I was having some concerns over how much weight that I had lost over this week. But, when Alison said that our partners were interested in what we had lost on the scale, everyone turned around to the entrance of the gym to find the partners who had went home to enter the gym and walked up to us. When I saw Tiffany, I literally ran from where I was and hugged the holy hell out of Tiffany, and dragged her back to where I was.

"You look amazing girl," I said.

"So do you," Tiffany said and patted my shoulder. When everything had gotten calm, Alison had said that the at-home people would weigh in tomorrow to see how much they lost, but tonight, it was time for the on-campus people to weigh in….starting with me. I walked up to the scale, covering my mouth with my hands as I took a deep breath and waited for my results.

After a few minutes of anticipation, the scale had said that my weight is now at 257 pounds. I had lost six pounds with a 2.28% weight loss. It was good for me, and even better sine I had immunity. After a few minutes, I walked off of the scale and stood near Tiffany to see how the rest of the weigh in would shape up.

After all of the people had weighed in, it was announced that Mike & Ron, as well as Dan and David were under the yellow line. When Alison had said that they were, I couldn't help it. I literally broke down crying where I was, and I literally ran out of the gym.

_**.x.**_

After both the Orange and Brown teams had said their cases on why they should stay on campus for one more week, I was struggling over who I should vote off.

"Oh just write down the Orange team and get it over with," Tiffany said.

I couldn't do it was I was looking at the paper with my hands literally shaking over me fearing that Mike & Ron would get eliminated, getting rid of people that I instantly got to know over the four weeks that we have been here, especially getting to know Mike over the four weeks was really great for me. It showed that guys aren't just interested in a girls looks, but more in a girl's personality.

"Do you want to say something at least?" Tiffany asked. "Because ever since we heard that they are under the yellow line, you just cried," She added.

I opened my mouth a few times, but instantly closed it as I just continued crying. I however managed to grab a marker and the place to write down the names of who we were to eliminate, and I managed to write down _'Dan and David'._

_**.x.**_

At the elimination room and after everyone took their spots along the table, I ended up not crying for the few moments that I would probably had to speak about why I picked whoever I picked to get eliminated. Since I was the first one to cast my ballot, and after Alison said that we were going to start it off, I couldn't help it as I cried once again and it was enough for me to make sense.

Tiffany took the honour to say my explanation and she said, "Megan had a tough decision to make deciding who should go home between the Orange Team and the Brown team. For us, but especially Megan, we had grown close to the Brown team ever since we had stepped foot onto the campus. We all know that the Orange team obviously deserves to be here, especially Dan. But hearing that David doesn't even want to be on Campus had essentially made our decision for us. So that is why the Pink team had decided to vote for Dan and David," Tiffany said as she went to lift the lid up to reveal our vote.

"I'm sorry," I managed those words to get out of my mouth.

Daniel just nodded towards me in terms that he understood why I made my decision. I was trying to keep the tears down to a minimum, but it wasn't working at the moment. The suspense was killing me as I was hearing teams vote for the Brown team, then the Orange team, then the Brown team over and over again, making it a tie at three votes each. It was then down to the Blue team to be the deciding vote. I put my head down on the table and just cried, assuming that the worse was going to happen and that the Blue team was sending Mike & Ron home.

"….that is why the Blue team had voted for the Orange team," I heard Filipe said.

Tiffany rubbed my shoulders signalling that I should lift my head. When I lifted my head, I got up out of my spot and hugged Daniel goodbye and was trying to be calm as much as possible. When the elimination process was over, and I was in my room, along with Tiffany as I was lying on my bed while Tiffany was sitting on hers, reading a book, there was a knock on the door.

Tiffany got off of her bed and opened the door to see Mike on the other side. "Do you mind if I can talk to Megan in private for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Go ahead," Tiffany said. "Megs, you got a visitor," Tiffany said as she turned her head towards me before walking out of the room.

I raised my head as I saw Mike enter the room, closing the door behind him. I sat up on my bed as he went to sit beside me.

"Are you that emotional?" Mike asked. "It looked like that you were crying a river out of your eyes," He added.

"Not really," I said. "Besides what had happened, I only cried three times," I added as I was trying not to cry once again today.

"Then tonight had been pretty emotional for you since at least every other hour you had tears out of your eyes, and resulting from you running out of the gym when the weigh in was over," Mike commented.

I nodded before saying, "Yeah. I just didn't want you and Ron to leave because as Tiffany said, Tiffany and I had grown close with you two, and we just didn't want to see you guys leave," I said. Tears had slowly fallen out of my eyes. _Not again _I thought in my head.

Mike had placed his arms around me and brought me close to his chest as he allowed me to cry into his chest. At that moment, in the position that we were both in, to me, it was the happiest place in the world to be in.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Week Five**_

"How are you feeling today?" Tiffany asked as we both woke up the next morning.

"A little bit better," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, you're eyes are red as hell," Tiffany said as she grabbed a mirror from the side of her bed and tossed it over to me. "You must have released all of your tears last night," She guessed.

I looked at myself in the mirror that Tiffany handed it to me and looked at how red my eyes were. "Dang, they are red," I commented.

"Wasn't it the only time you cried that bad last night was because of your family dying?" Tiffany asked, referring to the three times that I cried before last night: once when my parents died. Another time when my brother died, and another time when my aunt died.

"Yeah," I replied.

"It definitely was bad that it led you to tears," Tiffany commented as she got out of her bed.

"Yep," I said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Can you do me a favour though?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"If they get under the yellow line again, please don't go running out of the gym," Tiffany said.

"Okay fine. I promise," I said. "But I might lightly cry," I added.

"I can handle that," Tiffany said as the duo went downstairs, with me commenting, "I know have a headache. This is going to be a fun week." Making Tiffany laugh a little bit.

_**At-Home Contestant Weigh-Ins**_

The at home players were weighing in to see how much weight they lost over the thirty days that they were at home and whoever won this weigh in would get immunity for this week's weigh in, and first up, was Tiffany. When Tiffany was on the scale, the scale flickered for a few minutes before the number _246 _making her lose fifteen pounds. Tiffany was excited to see the number, and so was I.

"I got to be honest. I thought that I lost a little bit less than that," Tiffany said. "Meaning that: I was doing the work outs that I was supposed to be doing, I ate the right foods, I did almost everything needed to lose weight, but I just thought that it wasn't enough," She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh whatever. You lost fifteen pounds and knowing you for as long as I had, you could have lost even more weight if you wanted to. Just be glad that you lost fifteen pounds," I said. Tiffany walked down from the scale and stood next to me. Alison than revealed that the percentage of Tiffany's weight loss was _5.74% _making Tiffany even happier than she was before.

After the majority of the at-home players weighed in and couldn't beat Tiffany for the lead, it came down to Sione to win immunity for the Blue team, or make the Pink team have immunity for the weigh in. After the scale flickered for a few minutes, it revealed that he had lost twenty five pounds, making him have a _7.16%_ weight loss, making him and Filipe have immunity for this week's weigh in. After the weigh in, it was of course; back into working out we go.

**Workout**

At the workout, I and Tiffany were doing alight jog on the treadmill for a while until Bob had wanted to talk to Tiffany outside for a few minutes.

When they were outside, Tiffany asked almost instantly, "Uh, am I in trouble?"

"No, I just wanted to talk about what had happened to Megan last night at the weigh in," Bob said.

"Uh, why do you want to talk to me about what happened to her?" Tiffany asked. "Why couldn't you just talk to her about it?" She asked.

"I just don't want her being reminded about what had happened, causing her to cry and be total emotional," Bob said.

Tiffany nodded.

"So, just tell me why Megan was that emotional last night?" Bob asked.

"Well," Tiffany said as she was rubbing her neck. "It's really hard to explain…" She trailed off.

"Just say it the best way that you can," Bob said.

"Well," Tiffany started as she took a deep breath and asked, "Remember that temptation challenge where whoever ate the most calories would be home with the partner that was at home at the time with either you or Jillian depending on who won would train with us for a few days?"

"Yeah. You guys ended up winning, but Megan ended up giving it to the Yellow team. What about it?" Bob asked.

"Well, when it comes to Megan, she really doesn't have necessarily a family to go home to," Tiffany said.

"They're not that close?" Bob guessed.

"No. I mean literally has no family to go home to if she were to be eliminated," Tiffany said.

"Wh-what happened?" Bob asked.

Tiffany took a deep breath before continuing, "When Megan was twelve years old her parents had died from a car accident which was caused by a drunk driver. Three weeks after that, her older brother Josh had died from alcohol poisoning. After that, she was sent to her godmother, which was her aunt. A week after that, her aunt had died from a heart attack. Megan was then transferred from foster home to foster home with the parents having no desire to adopt her, making her feel like she doesn't have a family like anyone else has,"

"Was that the main reason she gained all the weight that she had when she first entered here?" Bob asked.

Tiffany nodded. "Over the course of the weeks that she was here, she treated everyone that would talk to her for more than a few minutes like her family, especially the Brown team. So when she found out that they were under the Yellow line last night, she just didn't want them to be gone," She said.

"Because they act mostly like her family when they were alive and she thought that if they were to not be on the Ranch that she doesn't have that close bond in a reincarnation form of her family making her think that the people that she would get close to would just leave her, right?" Bob asked.

"Yeah," Tiffany said.

"Can I just ask you another question than I'll send you back in there?" Bob asked, pointing to the gym behind them.

"Yeah," Tiffany repeated.

Bob was thinking of a way to word his question before just saying, "Does Megan have some form of a crush on Mike?"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?" Tiffany asked.

"Like, when we're not working out, when we're not doing challenges, they're always together and acting like they're dating or whatever, and whenever one of our teams had fell below the Yellow line, at least with the Silver and the Red teams, she didn't shed one single tear, but when it was the Brown team falling below last night, it was like water falls flowing from her eyes, so, does she have some form of a crush on him?" Bob asked. "Or are they secretly dating and doesn't want anyone want to know about?" He added.

Tiffany was questioning whether or not she would tell him the answer. She took a few minutes to think about it before saying, "Yeah, she has a crush on him."

"Okay, go back in there and continue what you were doing," Bob said as Tiffany walked back into the gym and on the treadmill beside me.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" I asked.

"Just wanted to chat, that's all," Tiffany replied with a shrug of her shoulders, not wanting me to know what they really talked about. I just gave her a weird look before focusing on what I was doing.


	10. Chapter 10

Go over the bar. Go under a bar. Repeat the process to get enough rope for you and your partner to go enough of a distance towards a finish line where if you were to win the challenge, you would have to choose between $5,000 or a 2lb advantage at the weigh in this week. Seems simple, right?

Not so much. Especially for a 257 pound woman who isn't used to going over and under a metal bar, and add the fact that I'm with a 246 pound girl who is in the same position as me when it comes to going over and under bars, that would usually be a recipe for disaster. But at the end of it all, me and Tiffany did pretty well, and even though we didn't win, which the win for this challenge went to the Yellow team, we were just proud that we actually did the challenge and not quit halfway through when we were facing the fact that we couldn't get over the bar a few times during the challenge.

_**.x.**_

I was sitting outside with my head planted down on the table in front of me sleeping, when I heard someone say in a voice that I could (obviously) hear, but not loud enough for everyone else to hear ask, "Dreaming about Mike yet?"

I lifted my head off the table to see Mandi. "Why haven't I punched you in the face yet?" I asked.

She laughed before sitting beside me and said, "Because I'm awesome,"

I just rolled my eyes at what she said.

"So, about last night," Mandi started. "Just wanted to know how were you feeling?" She asked.

"Pretty well since I'm not crying at the moment," I said with a slight smile.

"You were crying pretty hard," Mandi commented. "I and Aubrey could have placed buckets under your face and we could have at least three full buckets the way you were crying last night," She said, and slightly laughed wanting it to be a joke and not something serious.

I ended up laughing with her anyways. "Yeah, whenever I cry, I cry a whole lot," I commented.

"Listen, about the challenge…" Mandi started. "Since when you won the temptation challenge where you gave your prize to me since you thought that I deserved it more than you, I talked about with Aubrey and we both agreed on whichever prize we pick, whether it be the money or the 2 pound advantage, we would like to give the prize that we didn't choose to you and Tiffany," She added.

"No you don't have to," I said.

"Yes. I feel like I should," Mandi said.

"No," I said. "I wanted to give you that prize to go home for a few days. You don't have to give whatever you and Aubrey don't choose," I added.

"I don't have to," Mandi started. "But I want to," She added.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Mandi cut me off by saying, "We already talked to Tiffany about it, she agrees that me and Aubrey want to do this, so just accept whatever we give to you,"

"Okay fine," I said, not wanting to argue with her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Mandi said as she got up from her spot.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Mikey sitting a tree: K-I-S-S-I—"Mandi said before I threw a pillow at her.

"Shut it," I said as I placed my head on the table, hiding my face because I can feel it being warm from the blush that was rushing to my cheeks.

"Lift your head for me, please?" Mandi asked.

I resisted lifting my head, but I knew that if I didn't, she would literally take my hair and pull my head up. So I lifted my head and it was a mixture of redness and my skin tone.

"You're blushing," Mandi commented. "You definitely like him," She added, sounding like she had accomplished something.

I just pounded my head back onto the table. Is this the Biggest Loser ranch, or a high school?

_**.x.**_

During the weigh in, I was feeling pretty happy because of the work that I put into at the weigh in would pay off on the scale with me losing a good enough number for me and Tiffany to stay here for one more week. I ended up seeing Carla and Joelle go up for their weigh in and saw that Carla had lost nine pounds and Joelle lost….nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was all because of Joelle doing nothing in the gym while Carla had to carry both herself and Joelle when it came to losing weight and going on that scale. I really wanted to say something about Joelle losing nothing whatsoever, but all that could escape my mouth was "Good job Carla" for her losing nine pounds.

After Mandi, Aubrey, Blaine, Dane, Tara and Laura had weighed in, all losing great numbers for them, it was time for Mike & Ron to weigh in. When they were walking up to the scale, I had my hands on my mouth as I was waiting for how much did they lose, and I was hoping it was enough for them to stay above the yellow line…and for me to stay put where I was and not run out of here. When the scale flickered, it was creating more suspense than a suspense movie. Then I saw that Mike lost 9 pounds and Ron losing four pounds, making a combined total of thirteen pounds, where Alison told them they had to lose more than 21 pounds, made my heart drop into my stomach, and I feel tears coming out of my eyes. But Tiffany rubbed my shoulders, telling me to calm down, so I wiped my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Then it was me and Tiffany's turn on the scale, where Alison told us we had to lose more than eight pounds.

While I and Tiffany were walking up onto the scale, my head is now filled with thoughts, and if I know Tiffany well, hers was filled with 'did I lose enough weight?' After the scale flickered for a few moments, it showed that I and Tiffany both lost nine pounds, making a combined total of eighteen pounds. I and Tiffany celebrated for a few moments before I caught a glimpse of the Brown team's faces, making my heart drop even lower than it had before, but I tried not to show it on my face. I walked off of the scale trying not to show any other emotion than me being happy that I lost nine pounds.

After Kristen and Cathy had weight in, with Kristen losing 11 pounds and Cathy losing five pounds, making a combined total of 16 pounds, it was official that the Brown team and the Silver team had fallen below the yellow line.

I managed to stay where I was after I had to hear who had fallen below the yellow line, and all that I could think of was _I definitely know who I was going to vote for._

_**.x.**_

Everyone else was in the house as Carla and Joelle were explaining why they should be on the Ranch. A few minutes after they had explained, I just had to speak up and I said, "Hold up, if you guys really don't mind me doing this, I just have to throw my opinion: I know the reason why Carla wants to be on the Ranch. I mean, she busts her ass in the gym every day, first one in there and if she really wanted to, be the last one out of the gym late at night, losing the amount of weight to keep herself here as well as her petty excuse for a team mate," I took a deep breath and continued, "If it was just you guys below the yellow line, I know for a damn fact that I'll keep Carla here and vote your ass out of this house."

Joelle wanted to say something, but I cut her off and said, "No, shut up. Carla is a great person to hang around with no doubt about that. She is the type of person that I will trust with my whole life in her hands, a great person to trust overall. You, on the other hand; If I was locked up in a room with you for a few hours, you would be on the floor, covered with blood as I freaking murder you. Okay, at least when I decide to vote you off, fortunately, I vote you off, unfortunately, Carla has to go with you,"

Everyone just looked at me like it was their first time hearing me voice my opinion. "Thanks Megan," Carla said as she went over to hug me, which I accepted greatly. I then noticed that Joelle was glaring at me after I let go of Carla. Oh boy, how fun the elimination process will be.

_**Elimination Room**_

When everyone was in the elimination room, Tiffany was the person from the Pink team that was going to speak on saying why they had voted for this person. "Well, honestly, it was a hard decision to make, because 75% of the people who had fallen below the yellow line deserve to be here. But, when it came to us actually deciding on whom to vote for: the Pink team had ultimately decided to vote for the Silver team to go home," Tiffany then raised her plate lid to reveal her vote for.

"We're sorry Carla," I and Tiffany said in unison.

Carla just nodded in understanding on why we had to vote them off.

"Excuse me, can I say something?" Joelle asked.

"Of course," Alison said.

"This is just me saying this but: The only reason why they are voting me and Carla off is because of them being below the yellow line as well," Joelle said as she pointed to Mike and Ron.

"Well, what do you mean about that?" Alison asked.

"Well at the time that I was below the yellow line that week with Damien, after he was gone, Megan had told me that the next time that I was below the yellow line, she would definitely vote me off. I ended up asking her that what if for some reason that it was me and her boyfriend," She then pointed to Mike in order for who she was talking about, "that was going to be below the yellow line, would she vote me off or something like that. Megan said that she would. So the only reason that I'm getting a vote to leave by the Pink team is because her boyfriend is below the yellow line with me and she didn't want to vote her boyfriend off," Joelle added.

My facial expressions looked like I wanted to punch her in the face so bad.

"If you want to say anything about that Megan," Alison started. "The floors all yours," She added.

"I would," I said, trying to keep calm. "But I'm afraid that Joelle would end up on the floor in the pool of her own blood," I added.

"What you said to me that day was true," Joelle commented.

I rolled my eyes. "I said that in anger," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest as I got up out of my chair and stood face to face to Joelle.

"But you do like him," Joelle commented.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You were talking to Tara about you having a crush on Mike and that Tara said that she would stop at nothing to get you two to be an item," Joelle said. She added a smirk on her face.

I just stood there, trying to keep calm. But it was no use, as I ended up running out of the elimination room.

Everyone who was in the room had just looked at each other with weird looks on their faces.

_Megan….likes me _Mike thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I was leaning against the side of my bed sitting on the floor looking at the ceiling, trying to calm down…which I pretty much was trying to do over the last couple of weeks. As soon as I was getting deep into my thoughts, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said as I 'returned' to reality. The door opened to reveal Ron on the other side as he walked into the room and went to sit on the edge of my bed beside me. _Great _I thought _I just know for sure that we're going to be talking about Mike _I added.

"Hi," I said. "I'll guess that he Silver Team was eliminated, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Ron replied.

I just slightly nodded. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright after what happened in the elimination room," Ron said.

"Yeah. Just needed to calm down for a while," I replied.

"Can I ask you something Megan?" Ron asked.

"I'm guessing that you're going to ask if Mike's really my boyfriend, but I'm keeping it a secret from everyone else." I guessed.

Ron slightly laughed before saying, "Yeah, that,"

"No, he's not my boyfriend, but it was true from what Joelle said to everyone what I told her, but I said that out of anger," I replied. "But I do have a crush on him incase if you were wondering about it for some reason," I added as I pressed my knees against my chest and placed my head on top of my knees.

"You sounded sad when you said that," Ron commented. "Why was that?" He asked.

Once again trying to hold back tears, I said, "It's just that I don't think Mike feels the same way towards me. I just think that, in his point of view, all that we're ever will be is friends," I said.

"That's not true," Ron said.

"Huh?" I asked, sounding like I have absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"He feels the same way towards you, but he doesn't want to say anything because _he _thinks that _you _don't feel the same way towards him," Ron said.

I couldn't think of anything to say because really…I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Every night before he goes to sleep, he would always say about five things about you, with him mostly saying that you are one of the most beautiful women that he's ever seen, you're a great person to be with, he wants to be you're 'prince in shining armour' and he wants to be with you for the rest of your lives," Ron said. "And also many more things, but those are the five main things that he says about you," He added.

I just smiled at what I said.

"He also says that he wants to ask you out, but is just afraid that you'll turn him down," Ron commented.

I just continued on looking where I was looking, wanted to say something, but was holding it back.

Ron noticed how my body language was, and then asked, "Megan is anything wrong?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well, you just look like you just want to release anything that you want to off of your chest and just need someone to listen to all of that," Ron commented. "You can say it to me," He added.

I just didn't bother saying anything.

"I'm good at hearing what girls have to say about what's wrong with them. I have a daughter back home who's five months younger than Mike, and she completely trusts me with everything. Whenever she feels like she wants someone to talk to her, she doesn't go to her mother, she doesn't go to her brothers, and she goes straight to me because that's how much she trusts me with her problems. So don't worry, you can trust me with anything," Ron said.

I thought about basically telling him my whole life story to him for a few moments before finally saying, "I believe you when you say that Mike has a crush on me and all, but I just think by the time that we finally pursue a relationship together, that in the next few weeks that he'll leave me just like everyone else I know and love do,"

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked.

"When I was twelve years old, both my parents was killed in a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Few weeks after that happened, my older brother Josh was killed by alcohol poisoning that he suffered from a party that he went to. I was then sent to my god mother, who was my aunt. But a week later, she died from a heart attack. I was then transferred from foster home to foster home with the foster parents having no desire to adopt me. Then at 12:01 AM on my seventeenth birthday, I was emancipated, considering me a legal adult. That was when I started living with Tiffany, who I'd met when I was living in my first foster home," I said.

"So that had led you to gain so much weight that you had when you stepped foot on the Ranch because you thought that since everyone else around you was gone, you thought that food was going to be the only thing that was going to love you the way you're family did?" Ron guessed.

I nodded. "It was because of my weight that I dropped out of high school when I was fifteen because everyone was making fun of my weight," I said. "But, when I came onto the Ranch, everyone who was on Bob's team I treated like family, especially you and Mike, because you guys are like a reincarnation of my family, so when I saw you guys fell below the Yellow line with the Orange Team couple of weeks ago, I thought that everyone would keep Dan and David here and send you guys home which would as the end result, make me lose everything when it comes to my family….again," I stopped to catch my breath as I continued trying to keep my tears to not fall down my cheeks.

"So essentially, if you and Mike do be together as a couple, you just think that he'll be leaving you shortly after?" Ron asked.

"Exactly," I said.

"Well, I'll guarantee you this Megan; if you guys do get together, he would never leave you because he loves you that much that he'll never leave your side," Ron said as he managed to get off the side of my bed and walked out of the room.

_**.x.**_

_**Week Six**_

The people who were still at the Ranch were walking outside towards the gym, where she stopped by the pool where Alison was standing. The main thing that I started thinking about was _Oh boy. What are we doing now? _Alison had then said that the blocks that we see we are going to be standing on…on one foot. Whoever was the last person standing will get 24 hours with someone they love.

Even though I don't have any love ones back home that I could bring here, I just want to win the challenge…and do what I usually do if I were to win a challenge like this was to give it away.

After a few minutes of us standing on the blocks, it was down to me, Tiffany and Mandi. Mandi knew that the last time that she received the prize of seeing family during the temptation challenge during Week Three was given to her by me because I thought that she deserved it more than me. I and Tiffany were deep in concentration before Mandi asked, "Megan?" Breaking my concentration in the process.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Since you let me have you're prize of going home during the temptation, how about we both step off so that Tiffany could have this," Mandi offered.

"Sure," I immediately said as both of us stepped off. Since Tiffany was looking at the ground in order to keep her concentration and not lose her balance, she looked up and looked around her and saw that she was the only one that was standing. Everyone was cheering for her as Tiffany had a confused look on her face.

Mandi went up to Tiffany and said, "Since I was given the opportunity to go home by Megan, I thought I would give you the opportunity to have someone you love come here,"

"Aw, thanks," Tiffany said.

_**.x.**_

It was later in the day; everyone else was out doing their own thing, as Tiffany decided to work out in the gym for a few minutes. When she walked into the gym, she saw someone walking on a treadmill. He looked to be about in his early forties with light brown hair that was spiked up a little bit, and he was wearing a black _Under Armour _t-shirt, basketball shorts and Nike sneakers.

Few seconds later, Tiffany saw that it was her father Tom Lewis and asked, "Hey. What is the great Tom Lewis doing at the Biggest Loser gym?"

Tom looked at Tiffany before asking, "I'm here to meet Tiffany Lewis, you seen her anywhere?"

"Dad. I am Tiffany Lewis," I said as I walked up to the treadmill beside him.

"Tiffany?" Tom asked. "You look beautiful," He commented.

"Thanks," Tiffany said. "But I still have a long way to go," She added.

"How much weight did you lose?" Tom asked.

"With the time that I've been here, plus the thirty days at home, a combined total thus far of 37 pounds," Tiffany said.

"Congrats baby girl," Tom said. "How much did Megan lose?" He asked.

"41 pounds," Tiffany replied.

"Aw good for her," Tom said. "So how do you like it on here?" Tom asked.

"Pretty good. I'm changing my life in the process, and I get to do it with my best friend, which is pretty special to do," Tiffany said. "Plus it gives me a free reason why I get to be in California for a while," She added, with Tom and her laughing. While on the treadmills, Tiffany and her father were just talking about whatever came to their minds.

_**.x.**_

It was time for the weigh in for the week, and up first were me and Tiffany. When we were on the scale, we watched it flicker; just having us wait to find out how much weight we lost (or gained). Few moments later, it saw that I was at 243 pounds, making me lose five pounds for this week. Tiffany's weight was at 232 pounds…also losing five pounds this week despite having her father here on the Ranch for 24 hours.

_Please let this be enough _I thought as me and Tiffany walked down from the scale and stood where we were standing before.

It wasn't looking good for us as the Green team knocks us lower. Then the Yellow team does the same thing. Up next were the Black team, and knowing how they keep on losing double digits since stepping foot on the Ranch, me and Tiffany just assumed that we would be closer towards the line. Then we saw that Dane had lost five pounds and Blaine lost four pounds.

Even though they weren't on my team, me and Tiffany couldn't help but have _what the fuck _looks on our faces. When they didn't make us move more down towards the Yellow line, me and Tiffany couldn't help but (in our minds), sighed a breath of relief that we would be here for one more week.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Week Seven**_

No gym? What the hell?

Alright, so it was supposed to be a normal day as the constants that were still on the Ranch (by request, it was Blaine who was eliminated because he really needed to be with his family and he was reaching his goal weight as it was) were walking to the gym, where we saw Alison who said that only two teams would have access to the gym all week….and everyone else would just have to work out outside for the week.

"You are kidding, right?" I and Tiffany asked in unison. When Alison told us to start the pop challenge, me and Tiffany had started off with a jog.

When we were halfway up the hill, Tiffany had started signing the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride'. "If that is referring to me and Mike someday, honest to God I will push you down this hill," I said.

"Hey, I will be the maid of honour, right?" Tiffany asked.

I just glared at her.

Tiffany just shrugged off the glare. Few moments later, Tara came up to us and did the same thing that Tiffany did by signing the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride'.

"Seriously?" I asked. "Is it 'Piss off Megan Week'?" I asked.

Tara and Tiffany were silent before saying, "Yes,"

I rolled my eyes at the both of them as I continued jogging.

"Come on Megs," Tara said. "We're just messing with you." She added.

"By poking fun at my crush on Mike?" I asked.

"Yes," Tara said. "Hey, if you need help with the whole 'become an item thing', I'm here," Tara said. "Heck, I'd set my older sister up with her husband….and that was like ten years ago…and I was thirteen at the time," She added.

"If I agree to it, will you shut up about it?" I asked.

"Yes," Tara said.

I sighed before saying, "Fine, and I think that Kristen might've said something about doing the same thing, so if you two want to do that together, be my guest"

"Yay," Tara said happily.

_**.x.**_

When I and Tiffany went back to the gym doors (with a key in Tiffany's hand), Tiffany walked up to the steps towards the door and tried the key on one of the locks. Oh, look, it unlocked the lock.

"Heck yeah," I said as Tiffany walked down the steps towards me and we just hugged. We had an advantage of being at the gym for this week!

While we were standing near Alison waiting to see who would join us in the gym for this week, Tiffany continued doing the tune of 'Here Comes the Bride.'

"Do you just love to annoy me with that song?" I asked.

"Why yes, yes I do," Tiffany said with a smirk on her face.

"Why am I even you're best friend in the first place?" I asked in a joking way.

"Because I'm awesome," Tiffany pointed out.

I glared at her.

"Oh come on. You know it's true," Tiffany said. I just nodded my head _no _in a joking way.

Few minutes of standing near the doors of the gym waiting to see who was joining us, we saw Mike walk up the steps with a key in his hand.

"Here's your lover boy," Tiffany said as she nudged me a little bit, making me send a death glare her way. When it was shown that Mike had gotten the second key making him and Ron have access to the gym as well for the week, I and Tiffany were happy to see that happen….but I was a teeny bit happier more than Tiffany was.

When Mike went to look for his father to tell them that they had gotten the other key for the gym, Tiffany commented, "Well, let's just hope that the gym doesn't turn into a huge closet and '7 Minutes in Heaven' would occur between Mike and Megan,"

I looked at her with a shocked face and slapped Tiffany on the arm. Tiffany laughed at the comment, and even Alison couldn't help but throw a few laughs in there as well.

_**.x.**_

_**Later at Night**_

"How does it feel about having everyone know about you're crush on Mike?" Tiffany asked.

Tiffany was riding on the bike in front of me, in which I was walking on the treadmill. "Well, I actually can't put it into words. At least I got 90% of the girls here poking fun at it," I said.

"So you mean that you got me, Tara, Laura, Aubrey, Mandi and Kristen poking fun at it, right?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. Whereas Cathy said about it is that we're so adorable together and that we should be together as soon as possible," I said.

"I wonder if the guys are doing the same towards Mike," Tiffany said and looking off into space thinking of an answer to that.

I slightly laughed before saying, "Probably,"

"But Cathy is right though. You guys are cute together. You guys just don't see it though," Tiffany said.

I just didn't bother to say anything as I continued walking on the treadmill.

"You know I'm right, huh?" Tiffany asked.

"To be honest, since I've befriended you like 4-5 years ago, I've just learned that whenever we fight, I just don't bother saying anything, just leaving you to think you're "right"," I replied.

Tiffany jokingly flipped me off.

I flipped her off back.

_**.x.**_

_**Next Day**_

It was a beautiful morning as Tiffany was still sleeping in her bed; I walked out to the gym to start my morning workout. When I was in the gym, I was starting off on the spin bikes. Few minutes of me being alone in the gym, Mike decided to walk into the gym. Upon seeing him, my heart starting beat a little faster than it was before. _Stupid heart _I thought.

"Hey," He said as he went on the bike in front of me so that we could be face to face with each other.

"Hi," I said with a slight smile on my face.

"Can I ask you something?" Mike asked. "You don't have to answer it if you don't want to," He added.

_This is going to be about my "family" _I thought before saying, "Sure, what's up?"

"How was your family like when you were growing up?" Mike asked.

I thought about a good answer for a few minutes. I then finally came up with, "Great. I mean, my mother was alright I guess since we weren't really that close when I was growing up, but my father was one of the greatest fathers that anyone would want. If you were to look for the definition of the term 'Daddy's Little Girl' in the dictionary, you would find a picture of me, I was the true definition of a daddy's little girl,"

Mike slightly laughed. "I could definitely see you as a one," He commented.

"My brother Josh is a sports nut. Whatever sport you can think off, he was involved with," I said. "And he would always win something. It went as far as for all of his trophies, medals, whatever you name it have its own room in the house," I added. "But all in all, we were a happy family; nothing bad ever happened to one of us that we couldn't fix ourselves. That was," I paused to take a deep breath, then continued on to say, "Until I was 12 years old, that all changed,"

"What do you mean by that?" Mike asked.

"Well, when I was twelve years old, both my parents died from a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Few weeks after that, Josh died from alcohol poisoning. I was then sent to live with my god mother, who was my aunt. But a week later, she ended up dying from a heart attack. I was then put in the foster care system, transferring from foster home to foster home, with the parents that I was staying had no interest in adopting me. That went on for five years, until just a few minutes on my seventeenth birthday, I was then emancipated," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that happened," Mike said, sounding like that was the only thing that came to his head and thought that it was the right thing to say.

I just nodded.

"So how did you end up meeting Tiffany?" Mike asked.

"I originally met her when I was thirteen years old and she was fifteen, and became good friends, but since I had to leave the school since the next foster home I went to wasn't in the same district area as that school, so we didn't see each other till I was sixteen and I left my last foster home before I was emancipated, I decided to live in an apartment, and I saw an ad saying that someone was looking for a roommate so that the rent could be split equally between the two. So I went to the apartment to see the person who had given out the advertisement and that it was Tiffany. I immediately moved in after talking to her about the apartment, became friends once again, then since we knew each other before all of that, we became best friends and…..yeah," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

We then jut continued talking for a while, which had left me to think over and over and over again in my head:

_Why am I not asking this guy to be my boyfriend yet?_

_**.x.**_

_**Weigh In**_

It was time for the weigh ins. everyone who had to work outside for the week had great numbers. Up next it was me and Tiffany to be weighed in, and we thought since we had the gym this week, we thought that we had it in the bag. But we were proven wrong as we went on the scale and I lost six pounds and Tiffany lost three pounds making a combined total of nine pounds….and we were supposed to lose more than 10 pounds.

I was in total shock over the fact that we lost nine pounds, but Tiffany was starting to break down in tears.

I went over to her and gave her one of the biggest hugs that I have ever given her ever since knowing her back in elementary school.

"I'd failed you," Tiffany whispered with sadness in her voice.

"No you didn't," I whispered, trying to calm her down as we let go of the hug and walked back down the scale and just waited to see if we were to fall below the yellow line. After seeing that the Brown team had lost seventeen pounds together, it was official: I and Tiffany had fallen below the yellow line.

_**.x.**_

When everyone walked back inside the house and were waiting to hear our reasons why one of us should stay in the house and the other should go home.

When everyone sat where they were sitting, Tiffany immediately said, "Send me home,"

Everyone looked at her in a weird way, including myself. "

"Look, even though I already stated this type of case before, I can't remember exactly, but I am a #1 supporter of people having support in weight loss. I know it's ironic that it's got me saying that since I was 274 pounds when I first arrived here, without any support from my family whatsoever, but I believe that. If you guys were to vote Megan off and keep me here, she doesn't have the outside support to help her lose weight. When she goes home, I would guarantee you that she will fall into old habits and would gain the fifty two pounds that she lost here _plus _maybe an extra fifteen pounds,"

I nodded in agreement because what Tiffany was saying was true. "But, I do have the support at home from my family. They now know that I need to get healthy since they didn't before I arrived here and I have that support, Megan doesn't. The only support system that Megan has is all of you here, whether or not you're on Bob's team or Jillian's team, all of you guys are her support system. Besides, if you make the decision on sending one of us home in terms of 'who needs to lose more weight than the other', Megan needs to lose more weight than I do, despite the fact that we have an eight pound weight difference between the two of us, she needs to lose more weight than I do," Tiffany said.

Everyone looked at me, in which Aubrey asked, "What do you say about this Megan?"

All that I could get out of my mouth is, "To add on what Tiffany said: She lost more weight at home than she was at the Ranch, she knows that she can do it at home, whereas for me, I don't know if I can do it at home. But all in all, at the end of it all, you guys basically decide it all. You guys can decide whatever you think it's the best. If you vote for me to leave, whatever. If you vote for Tiffany to leave, whatever. But anyways, it's up to you guys," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

_**.x.**_

In the elimination room, I was shaking so badly, and it was as almost as bad as during Week 4 when I was afraid that Mike & Ron were going to be eliminated. But, as the process started, everyone was voting for Tiffany to be sent home. After the amount of votes to allow Tiffany to leave were met, I broke down crying once again that despite Tiffany requesting to leave, it was pretty sad that my best friend was going to be leaving.

As Tiffany was hugging me, she whispered in my hear so loud that only I was able to hear, and she said, "The main main reason that I did that so that you and Mike could finally be together,"

Even though I wanted to smack her in the arm for that, I didn't want to as I continued to hug her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Week Eight**_

I woke up the next morning, seeing the bed on the other side of the room empty. Completely empty. So last night wasn't a dream. Tiffany was sent home last night. "Guess this is going to be longer than thirty days," I commented as I got out of my bed, got changed into my Biggest Loser apparel and walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Morning Megan," Kristen said as she noticed me walk into the kitchen with my intentions in grabbing a bowl of Cheerio cereal.

"Hey Kristen," I said as I was preparing my bowl of cereal.

"First day without Tiffany here for good," Kristen started. "Feels kind of weird, doesn't it?" She asked.

"Well, little bit," I said. "I mean, I don't have the main girl that doesn't poke fun just a teeny bit on the whole 'me and Mike should be together' issue," I added as I ate my cereal.

"But you still have me, Tara, Laura, Aubrey and Mandi to do that sort of thing, right?" Kristen said.

"Exactly. I do also have Cathy and Ron telling me that we should go out because we look absolutely adorable together," I added.

"Yep," Kristen said.

"Talking about Megan and Mike are finally a couple after eight weeks of knowing each other?" Tara asked as she walked into the room and sat beside Kristen.

"No," I said.

"But you two are officially together, right?" Tara asked.

"No," I repeated.

"Even with my help, which is to be kept invisible between you two to _not _make it so freaking obvious?" Tara asked.

"Nope," I repeated.

"Damn," Tara said. "I need to step up my game a little bit," She added, making me and Kristen laugh a little bit.

"You got Tara helping you on this?" Kristen asked.

"Hey, she wouldn't shut up about it," I said. "So I had to say yes," I added.

"It's true," Tara said.

"I'll just assume that by the time that I would eventually get eliminated from the competition that I would not hear the end of my love life, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Both Kristen and Tara said together.

I just sat where I was, munching on my Cheerios cereal. "And doesn't matter where I am, I'll hear it from at least someone, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tara said.

_**.x.**_

Who knew Tara was right?

After another pop challenge, in which the end result was the teams being switched from the coloured teams from the past eight weeks to now Black and Blue teams. I ended up being a part of the Black team, which was led by Jillian (whereas the Blue team was led by Bob), and also was both members of the Green team Tara and Laura, both members of the Blue team Filipe and Sione…..and Mike was also on the Black team, resulting in both Tara and Laura making hearts with their hands towards me and Mike since we just happened to be standing next to each other.

_Okay, so either God _really _wants me and Mike to be with each other….or that God just hates me and just wants to piss me off by having my crush with me every single day _I thought, while taking a sigh.

_**Biggest Loser Ranch**_

"Okay seriously, how is it that you and Mike are on the same team….again?" Tara asked.

I and she were just taking a walk down the pathway where we were talking about the new teams that were made a few hours ago.

"Okay, the first time when we first stepped foot on campus, it was Tiffany's doing that had us and him on the same team. Now, either God wants us to be together, or that he wants to piss me off and have us near each other every single day, making me like him even more than I originally did," I said.

Tara slightly laughed. "Does Tiffany poke fun at you're crushes?" She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Then I do the same thing to her when I figured out that she has a crush on some guy," I added.

When I saw that Tara open her mouth and was about to say something, I asked, "Alright, now I'm definitely assuming that you're going to be saying something about me and Mike, right?"

Tara then closed her mouth.

"Alright, so, in order for the girls to stop talking about how I and he are adorable together, all that we need to do is to actually be together, right?" I asked.

"Exactly," Tara said.

"Well, I got to get used to the girls here bugging me about it," I said.

"Why?" Tara asked.

"Well, even with you trying to help everything, I can't even go up to Mike and be like 'Oh hey Mike, want to be my girlfriend because I really like you and everyone else thinks that we're cute together, so, up for it?'" I said.

"Oh sure you can," Tara said.

"No. Do you know the show _South Park?" _I asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" She asked.

"Do you always see the part of the episodes where if Stan talks to Wendy, he always vomits on her?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tara said.

"When it comes to every other guy that I come across that I have a crush on, I will vomit," I said.

"But you're not doing it when it comes to Mike, and you like him," Tara pointed out.

"I know, that's a problem," I said as I slapped my hands lightly on my thighs.

"Yeah, maybe God wants you guys to be together if you're not throwing up," Tara pointed out.

"Probably," I muttered loud enough for Tara to hear what I said.

"Here comes the bride. All dressed in white. Sweetly serene in the soft—"Tara started, but I ended up pushing her away from me a little bit.

"Do you really want to die at the moment?" I asked.

Tara slightly laughed.

"It's like Tiffany didn't even leave the Ranch," I commented.

_**.x.**_

Since I couldn't sleep, I was lying on the couch in the main part of the house and was just looking at the ceiling thinking about whatever comes to my mind….which was mainly Mike for some odd reason. Yeah, despite doing a 24 hour challenge of riding on a stationary bike which should make me tired, it didn't. Another part of my brain was thinking about how it was great that I'm now at 230 pounds after losing seven pounds at the weigh in in which at the end of it all, including the weigh in and the elimination process which had the Blue team voting someone off which at the end of it, it was Dane that was sent home.

"Is this another one of your moments where you just sit and think about just anything?" Mike asked as he noticed me lying on the couch. "Or….lying in this case," He added.

"I actually can't sleep," I said.

"Despite doing a 24 hour bike challenge?" Mike asked.

"Exactly," I said. "Why are _you _up?" I asked as I sat up on the couch to make room for him to sit on there.

"I actually don't know why," Mike said. "But know that I can talk to a beautiful girl for a couple of minutes, I have a reason why," He said.

I smiled at his comment, making my heart beat a little faster once again. _Why am I not asking this guy out? _I thought in my head. _Oh yeah, if I do, it'll probably make me look like a complete dumbass, and he'll say no, making my relationship drought to make it definitely seventeen years plus _I added.

"Do you always like to compliment me on anything that you can get your hands on?" I asked. "Which is mostly how I look?" I asked.

"Hey, I'm just stating the truth in my compliments towards you," He replied.

"Aww," I slightly said. "Are you just filled with nice things that you say to me whenever you're near me?" I asked.

"I think you know the answer by now," Mike said.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes," I said with a slight laugh.

We continued talking about whatever came to our heads until I finally managed to fall asleep as I had my arm placed on the arm of the couch and my head on my hand. Instead of just leaving me the way that I was, Mike moved me so that my head was on his lap, and he had his head on his arm that was placed on the arm of the couch and we just stayed in our position and just slept.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Week Nine**_

Tara & Laura walked into the main room of the house where they saw me and Mike asleep together on the couch.

"Aww," Tara and Laura mouthed to each other as they made hearts with their hands and pointed them towards me and Mike. The next two people to enter the main room of the house were Mandi and Aubrey. They then walked up to Tara and Laura about to say something about what were they looking at or something along those lines before seeing me and Mike.

"Aww," Both Aubrey and Mandi said in a whisper loud enough for Tara and Laura to hear.

"I know, right?" Tara whispered.

"They are _so _freaking adorable together," Laura whispered.

"I don't even want to wake them up," Mandi whispered.

"Are you sure they're not together?" Aubrey whispered.

"For now, they're not," Tara whispered.

"You're helping them get together?" Laura whispered.

Tara nodded. "Yep," She whispered.

"So I'm _not _the only one hearing wedding bells when I see these two together," Mandi whispered, making the other three girls (including herself) laugh quietly.

Few moments later, the other people in the house walked into the main room of the house, which had led to Filipe slightly yelling in a joking way, "Hey lovebirds. Rise and shine,"

"Do I seriously have to?" I asked. "It's so surprisingly comfy," I added then slightly smiled.

"Well unfortunately for you sister," Tara said as she walked over to me. "You got to get up," She added as she lightly pulled me off of Mike, which had landed me on the floor with my face on the floor.

"I'm okay," I said as I raised my fist in the air before actually getting up.

When everyone was heading to the gym for the morning workout before a possible challenge, Tara walked up to me and was about to ask something, but I ask, "You're going to ask me how _exactly _did me and Mike got into the position that we were, right?"

"Exactly," Tara said.

"Well, long story short: Despite that 24 hour bike challenge, I couldn't sleep, he was awake at the time, came over to me, talk about whatever, I ended up sleeping on the couch, and probably thinking not to leave me where I was, he let me use his lap as a pillow, he slept where he was. Obviously fast forward till morning, you guys saw us there and…..yeah," I said.

"That what really happened?" Tara asked.

"I'm telling you the full honest truth," I said. "If I were to be lying, hell would freeze over and pigs would fly at the same time," I added.

Tara just slightly laughed.

_**.x.**_

Couple days after a few workouts and a pop challenge which involved the two teams making food for famous chef Rocco DiSpirito, which whoever won (which was eventually the Black team) would get their dinner prepared by Rocco himself, and the losing team (which was the Blue team) had to do their dishes, which I kind of find enjoyable (don't ask why). Now, it was time for the challenge which was pretty simple: We got to prepare 100 kits of food from a food bank, then load it onto trucks, where 50 ready prepared kits are there waiting for us, then we got to load those kits onto the truck. Whoever finished first would get a year worth of free groceries and letters home.

When the challenge was all done and over with, it was the Black team who won, in which we were celebrating about it. I then looked over to Aubrey, who had the body language that she wanted to win this for her and her family in terms of the year worth of groceries. I then walked over to her and Mandi (who was there to comfort her).

"Um, Aubrey," I started.

She looked up to me and asked, "Yeah?"

"Listen," I started, and then trying to find the right words to say. "Look, I'm just going straight out: I want you to have my year worth of groceries. Because I'm seventeen years old and I don't necessarily need the food. You have a family and you need it more than me, so, I want you to have it," I said.

"Really?" Aubrey asked.

I nodded. "I also want you to have the letters home," I added.

"No. You have those," Aubrey said.

"No, you should have it. Too be honest I don't have a family to get those letters. You do, you should have it," I said.

"If you don't mind me asking, why don't you have a family? You guys aren't close?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, but, my parents died when I was 12, my older brother died few weeks later, a week after I was living with my aunt, who was my god mother, she died of a heart attack. I was transferred from foster home to foster home afterwards with none of them having huge interests in adopting me, which led me to be considered a legal adult few minutes after my seventeenth birthday," I said.

"Aww," Aubrey said as she lightly hugged me.

_**Next Day**_

It was a day before the weigh in for the week, which meant, last chance workouts. When it comes to last chance workouts when you have Jillian as your trainer, it usually means that you will probably get murdered.

While Jillian was working one-on-one with me and was doing the traditional 'yelling in my face', I was literally blocking that out of my head and I was concentrating on what I was doing. When the workout was over, everyone left the gym…except for me. The main reasons why I was the only one left in the gym was that, I wanted to lose the much weight as I could for this week, and plus I just wanted to be myself for a while.

After a few hours of working out in the gym, I finally left the gym hoping that I lost enough weight for me to still be on the campus for another week.

_**.x.**_

_**Weigh In**_

It was time for the weigh, but this time, it had a twist. If all of us could lose more than 77 pounds than nobody would be eliminated. But, if we don't complete that goal, one person from the Black team and one person from the Blue team would be sent home for this week. Up first was me.

When I was up on the scale and it was trying to figure out how much I currently weigh at the moment, I was nervous with thoughts surrounding my brain which was mainly: Did I lose enough weight? The scale then stopped at _221, _which is 9 pounds difference between my previous weight of 230 pounds. I was just staring at the 9 that was shown in front of me.

"Megan. You have like no emotion on your face. Explain that?" Alison asked.

"Like, I'm happy that I lost nine pounds. I'm just a little bit disappointed that I could have lost a little bit—"I started to say, but it was Mike (out of all people) who cut me off. _Totally expected Jillian to cut in _I thought.

"Look Megan, it's great that you lost nine pounds. You did everything that you could in the gym to lose that amount of weight. Could it help us reach our goal of losing more than 77 pounds, who knows? We can figure that out in the end. But, for now, just be happy that you lost nine pounds," He said. "I know I'm happy that you just nine pounds," He added.

I then smiled a little bit at him before walking off the scale and stood where I was standing before walking up to the scale.

The weigh ins were coming to a close and it was so close for us reaching our goal. After me, it was Mandi who had weighed in, and she only lost eight pounds. Then after Mandi, was Sione who had lost only three pounds. Then up next was Aubrey, who had lost eight pounds. After her was Laura, who had lost seven pounds despite the troubles that she was facing all week with Jillian when it came to if Laura was a weak link in the Black Team. After Laura was Ron who had lost six pounds. After hi was Tara, who had lost eleven pounds. After Tara was Kristen, who lost nine pounds. After Kristen, it was Filipe, who had lost eight pounds. Then, after Filipe, it was Cathy, who lost three pounds. The total when all of those people weighed in were at 72 pounds lost. All that is left to lose is six pounds to lose, essentially the fate of two people staying on the Ranch or leave squared entirely on Mike's shoulders, in which who was a nervous wreck to start off, this is just making things worse for him.

_Lose enough weight. Lose enough weight. Lose enough weight _I kept repeating in my mind as I saw the scale flicker and show a whole bunch of numbers. Then after a few suspenseful moments, I saw that he lost eleven pounds. I was clapping and smiling at the fact that he lost enough for everyone that was still on campus to be here for one more week.

As I was about to relax over realizing that I was staying here for one more week, Alison then said to meet her in the courtyard in five minutes.

Week Ten is officially upon us. I then have a terrible feeling inside my stomach that the Black team would not do well at the next weigh in. Not good at all.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Week Ten**_

Week Ten had started with the two teams having to do wall sits with a medicine ball in our laps and whoever was the last person standing would choose 'matchups' (where is someone from the Black team is matched up with someone from the Blue team) for the weigh in and with an extra person on the Black team, someone had to not be a part of the matchups for the weigh in this week. Since the Blue team was down a member, the Black team needed to have someone sit out, in which I offered to sit out. After a few moments, it was Tara who won the challenge. She was then sitting off by herself, figuring out the matchups for the weigh in. After a few moments of her thinking about it, Tara then created the matchups: Mandi verses Sione, Cathy verses Mike, I verses Ron, Kristin verses Filipe and Aubrey verses Laura with Tara not being a part of the matchups.

After hearing the matchups, for some reason, I had some feeling that the Black team might not do so well for the weigh in.

_**Day after hearing about the matchups**_

It was early in the morning as I was the only one in the gym that was working out and doing my normal thing. About an hour into my personal workout, I saw the Black team along with Jillian walk into the gym.

"Look who's the early bird this morning," She commented referring to me being the first one in the gym before anyone else. "Is there a specific reason why you're in here early? Or that you just want to start your workout early?" Jillian asked.

"I got to be honest with you: I have a bad feeling that the Black team isn't going to perform well on the scale at the weigh in, so I just wanted to lose as much weight as I can so that we don't have to go to the elimination room to have anyone of us be sent home," I said. "I know that doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but that's honestly how I feel," I added.

"What exactly do you mean by 'not do well'?" Jillian asked.

"Like, lose nothing, lose like one pound or gain any weight," I said.

Jillian just nodded towards my way as she started working one on one with the Black team.

_**FF Few Hours**_

Workouts over, everyone has left the gym except for me and Filipe with my reason being as I told Jillian when the Black team entered the gym and just wanted to lose as much weight as I can, and Filipe's reason why he was still in the gym because of the fact that Jillian didn't work one on one with everyone else on the Black team and just wanted to be in the gym working out.

"Megan?" Filipe asked as I was on the spin bike.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you really serious about the Black team not doing well on the scale this week?" Filipe asked.

"I honestly feel that way," I said. "That's why I don't want to be losing a bad number and having a good week. No offense to you, Sione, Tara, Laura and Mike, no offense whatsoever, but I just think that some of you or all of you guys are going to do badly on the scale," I added.

Filipe nodded slightly before saying, "None taken."

After a few minutes of me using the spin bike and talking to Filipe about whatever, we then walked out of the gym, with me having that bad feeling still in me.

_**.x.**_

Alright, so after the challenge for this week which was just a relay challenge about transporting medicine balls throughout a 24 Hour Fitness Gym to the basketball court part of the gym where whoever was doing that part of the relay would bring them across the court and do 24 squats while carrying two medicine balls at a time…and 24 medicine balls was used during the relay for the Black and Blue teams where the Black team won once again where the prize for winning the challenge was 24 hours of luxury.

_This is it _I thought. _This is going to be the main reason why the Black team isn't going to perform well on the scale like we used it _I added.

_**Spa**_

When the Black team had entered the Presidential Suite of the hotel that they were staying at for the 24 hours that they were there, and everyone was happy that they were there, and I was of course, but I was mostly showing it on my face. After a few minutes of settling in the room, we decided to go to the spa.

When everyone else was getting either massages or manicures and pedicures and all of that, I decided to leave early because I was feeling guilty for having something great like that and would just ruin my weight loss. I then walked back to the hotel room and even though I don't have the equipment (or can't find any) that would help me, I just needed me and could think of the workouts that I found as I was on the computer at the Ranch one day when I was doing nothing at the time.

I first started with a Side Bridge with Abduction, where I lie on one of my sides where only my feet and my forearm is keeping me balanced as I lift my foot that's not on the ground six inches and lower it back down and repeat the process. I did that on my left side and my right side before I started on another mini workout, which was called 'Double-Stop Pushup'. It's where I start off in a normal push up position, but I keep lowering myself for a few seconds at a time before going back to where I started. I did eight of those before doing another move, which was another pushup, but it was called 'Pushup Position Bird Dog.' It was where I start off in another pushup position; brace my abs as I extend my right arm and left leg. Then I lower them both—but not my torso and do the same process again and again. I did a few of those before doing the 'Windshield Wiper'. I lay on the floor with my legs together as I lower my knees to one side, raise it back where it was when I started, then lower it to the other side. I did a few of those before doing the final move (before repeating the process over and over again for a while) was called the 'Supine Row'. It was where I lie on my back with my knees bent, feet flat on the floor and my arms at my side with elbows bent 90 degrees. I then punch my shoulder blades together as I dig my elbows into the floor and lifted my head and torso a few inches off the floor, and then I lower back down to the floor and repeat.

After I was done that, I repeated the process again and when I was on the Double-Stop Pushups that was where Tara walked into the room. "Megs, what are you doing?" Tara asked.

"Working out," I said, not looking up to her. "What does it look like?" I asked.

"We're essentially having a vacation and yet, you're working out?" Tara asked.

I stopped my pushups as I stood and faced her. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"Well yeah. We're here having a vacation while you're here by yourself trying to lose weight. While I'm happy for you that you're doing that, you need to enjoy yourself," Tara said.

I was trying to figure out something to say as I was opening my mouth and closing it almost at the same time.

"Now, you better be with us when we have dinner," Tara said. "And you better enjoy yourself then," She said.

"Fine Mom," I said as a joking way. I then realized as I said this as my heart just dropped.

"What's wrong Megan?" Tara asked as she noticed the drastic change in my facial language.

"Nothing," I said, which then I basically lied to her. "I'll enjoy myself at dinner," I said.

"You better," Tara said.

_**Dinner**_

I was wearing a Fuchsia Draped Front Strappy Back Sexy Tunic Top, Red Sexy Metallic Lame Skinny Legging Pants and black flats with my hair straightened as all of us went to sit at a table to eat our food. Well, was it fate that I ended up sitting beside Mike? Because I think it is. I glanced at Tara and Laura, who had flashed hearts that was made by their hands towards me and Mike, and I just wanted to flip them off for some odd reason, but I decided I couldn't.

As soon as we were handed the menus, the first thing that I thought was: Find something healthy. The only thing that I found healthy on the menu was a Greek salad. So, I decided to go with that. When I stated that I wanted that, I instantly got a joking glare from Tara.

"What?" I asked.

"Did I say that you need to enjoy yourself?" Tara asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Eating healthy on vacation is not enjoying yourself," Tara pointed out.

"It may not be for you. But it is for me," I said.

When everyone else was eating their foods (along with me), I had another bad feeling inside me, and it wasn't the fact that our team would do badly on the scale. It was something different than that.

Mike noticed it and while everyone else was talking and not paying attention to us, he whispered to me, "Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded once again.

The feeling got real worse when tequila was brought to us and Tara and Laura started doing tequila shots. When everyone else was off to the bar drinking, I went back to my room. When I did, I just laid on my bed, fighting back tears (for the millionth time).

Few moments passed by as I saw the door open and Mike entered the room. When he closed the door, he immediately asked, "Is there really nothing wrong with you? Or is it something that you don't want to tell me because you think that it'll drive me away from you?"

I didn't say anything because really, I just didn't want to talk at the moment.

"Megan, it's alright," He said as he ended up lying beside me. "You can tell me anything," He said.

I sighed before saying, "I'll usually say that the Black team is like family to me, but what I saw tonight was….was," I didn't finish my sentence because I just couldn't.

"You can say it," Mike said.

"From what I saw out there were the last few moments that I had with my parents the night that they died," I blurted out. "Then when I saw the tequila bottles being present at the table, that was about to make me an emotional wreck because a day after my parents died, the cops had told us that the reason that they died was because of a drunk driver in which then my brother asked exactly what was he under in terms of which alcohol that he was drinking and the cops said that after very detailed testing that it was tequila and….and I just didn't want to relieve the past and…." I couldn't finish my sentence as I started to cry.

After I just started to cry, Mike then embraced me in a hug. Instead of letting go like he probably would have, we just stayed where we were

"I'm sorry," I managed to say.

"Sorry about what?" Mike asked.

"Sorry that you have to be the person that has to listen to my life story," I started. "Any other person who was in your position would have just not even bothered to listen and just leave," I added.

"I may listen to your life story, which has too many tragic events happen, but it'll leave a pathway to a better future," Mike said. "And I just really hope that I'm included in that future," He added as he wiped some of the tears from my eyes.

I then smiled and said, "I really hope so to,"

We were both looking at each other, hoping that one of us would say something, or at least do something. I managed to choose the second option. I really wanted to kiss him so badly, but instead, I went with I hugged him back a little bit before falling asleep in his arms once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: For whoever is reading this, so sorry that it took like two months to update :(, i was seriously busy and I couldn't write the next chapter...until now :). Hope whoever reads this enjoys it :D**

**.x.**

**-Ranch**

The Black team had finally gotten back to the ranch after the 'vacation' that all of us had, or, most of us had, mine was filled with working out because I didn't want to be one of those people that goes up on the scale and to have to show to everyone that I either lost barely nothing, nothing at all or even gained weight. Everyone was sitting at a table near the kitchen, just talking amongst themselves or whatever. Me? I was obviously sitting with them, but was sitting there with a notebook and a pencil and was drawing whatever came to my head. This week? It was a picture of me and my family when they were still alive. It was a moment when they were celebrating my first birthday. Even if I don't have a visible picture to look off of when it comes to stuff like that, I can remember everything that happened, down to the last detail.

Everything was going well.

That was, until Jillian decided to show up.

_Fuck _I thought in my head instantly as she showed up. _Up next: A yell-a thon with one Jillian Michaels! _I also thought.

Few moments later, as I thought right, Jillian yelled at everyone about what they did when we were away from the ranch. I just looked down at the drawing that I was doing...until Jillian had brought me into the conversation, which I did not want to happen whatsoever.

"Megan, you're more quiet than normal," She started, sounding somewhat more calm than she was a few minutes ago. "What did you do?" She asked.

I was quiet in terms of giving her an answer. The main part of that was, whatever answer I'm giving her, which is, I didn't do anything stupid, she'll probably yell at me for the fact that she wants to yell me. As I got the courage to say at least _something, _Tara answered for me as she said, "Megan didn't do anything stupid and was actually working out and doing everything that she, as well as all of us, were supposed to do,"

"That true?" Jillian asked me.

All I said as a response was a 'yes' nod with my head.

"Well that's a shocker," Jillian commented. "She's the youngest amongst all of you, and yet, she acted more mature about this situation than all of you," She added.

I just placed my head on the table, wanting to get away from this world.

**.x.**

Sweat was literally rolling down my face as the last chance workouts was going on.

"Hey Jillian," I started. "You know what's a good job for you if you decided to stop being a trainer of some sorts?" I asked.

"What?" She asked.

"A hit person," I said as a joke. "Because with the way you act, you can kill me and make it look like an accident," I added.

All that Jillian replied with was a slight laugh and said, "Because of that, I might spare your life this week," Then added another laugh.

"You don't mean that, do you?" I asked.

"Yeah, no," Jillian said as she continued to train with me one-on-one during the last chance workout.

**Weigh In**

"Now or never," I muttered under my breath as I entered the weigh-in room to figure out what I did for the week. I'm not even thinking that the Black team isn't going to do good since the luxury prize that we just happen to win. The Blue team had been busting their ass to make sure they'll beat us, and they probably will. Not to mention the fact that each member of the Black team (excluding Tara) is going to be paired off with a member of the Blue team to face off in the weigh in. Super fun, huh?

First few people from the Black team weighed in was Tara, who lost nothing, Mike losing eight pounds and Laura gaining a pound. Blue team with Cathy losing four pounds and Aubrey losing three pounds had put the score 1-1. Next pairing was Kristen and Filipe with Kristen losing seven pounds and Filipe losing a pound, making the score 1-2 for the Blue team.

"We're fucked," I mouthed. Up next, was me and Ron.

"Oh, fun," I mouthed as I walked up to the scale. When I got up there, I obviously then realized that it was me that was going first in terms of seeing how I did. Few suspenseful minutes, later, I seen the number _209, _meaning that I lost twelve pounds.

I had a shocked look on my face as I asked, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"You were expecting a totally different number?" Alison asked.

"Well, I was expecting a number," I started. "Just not a twelve," I added with a smile on my face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Week Eleven**

"Nice to see you again," I said as I walking down the hallway that my apartment was located. No, I wasn't eliminated from the Biggest Loser (thank God), but I, as well as the remaining contestants were sent home for a week to see how we would fare when we're away from the Ranch. After I heard that, I was like 'Oh boy.' Going back to a place where I haven't been for eleven weeks is just plain _wonderful. _

"Tiffany?" I asked as I entered our apartment that we share to find it empty. "Bestie, are you here?" I asked.

"Megan?" Tiffany asked as she poked her head through the doorway that was in-between the living room and the kitchen. "You've been eliminated?" She asked as she walked more closer to me.

"Nope," I said. "They'd sent the remaining contestants home for a week to see how we fare at home away from the ranch," I added.

"Oh yay, I'm around you for a week," Tiffany said. "So, how much did you lose since I was gone and how much in total?" She asked as I walked over to the couch and sat on it. Tiffany followed suit, but sat on the rocking chair was was diagonal of me.

"Twenty eight pounds since you left, and eighty pounds in total," I replied.

"Awesome," Tiffany said. "I can see the quarter-million dollar winner right now," She added.

"Come on, I'm not going to win it," I said.

"Who knows?" Tiffany asked. "I might win the at home prize of a hundred grand," She added.

"Okay, switching topics sort of," I started. "How much did you lose since you were sent home?" I asked.

"Well, fifteen pounds up since I left," Tiffany started. "And sixty in total," She added.

"Congrats," I said as we hugged. When we let go, I said, "If you excuse me, I'm getting a glass of water. Want one?"

"Yeah sure," Tiffany said as I got up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah sure, what?" I asked.

"Are you and Mike _finally _together?" Tiffany asked.

"No," I replied.

"Oh come on?" Tiffany asked in an annoyed-joking way. "You guys are perfect for each other, are cute together, essentially the whole freaking package when it comes to being together, so, why aren't you two together?" Tiffany asked.

Before I got a chance to answer, a knock was heard on the door. I walked to the living room, placed the glasses filled with water on the table and went to the door. I opened it to find Tiffany's mother Lucy on the other side of the door. Ever since I became Tiffany's friend, Lucy has become someone that I could depend on when it comes to unleashing any frustrations that I have in the day when Tiffany isn't there.

"Megan, you're eliminated?" Lucy asked. She knew that I was on the Biggest Loser along with Tiffany and she was one of my main supporters and hopes that I do well. Not necessarily win, but to do well and be healthy.

"Nope," I said. "They'd sent the remaining contestants home for a week to see how they do away from the Ranch," I added.

"That's great, I'm sure you'll do well," Lucy said. "So, how much weight did you lose since we last saw each other?" Lucy asked.

"Eighty," I replied.

"Eighty?" Lucy asked sounding astonished. "You look like you lost like a hundred pounds," She added.

"Aw thanks," I replied. "Now, sit down, we don't want you standing around all day," I added.

Lucy took a seat on another couch in the room, beside the chair that Tiffany's sitting in.

"Want me to get you anything?" I asked.

"Oh no thank you," Lucy said as I sat where I was previously sitting.

"So," Lucy started. "Tiffany's been telling me ever since she was sent home that you have an eye for someone on the Ranch," She continued.

I glared at Tiffany before asking, "You told her about my crush on Mike?"

"Hey, you can't keep things away from her," Tiffany said. "She dug it out of me, I wasn't planning on telling her anything other than me knowing that you're going to be the Biggest Loser come finale time," She added.

I rolled my eyes before saying to Lucy, "Yep,"

"Is he cute?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Tiffany said before I got a chance to say anything.

"And they're not together yet?" Lucy asked.

While Tiffany and Lucy were having their conversation about my love life, I grabbed my glass of water and gulped it down.

**.x.**

_**Next Day**_

**Knock Knock**

"Who the hell could that be?" I asked as I heard a knock on the door.

"Who knows?" Tiffany asked. She was on the treadmll doing one of her daily workouts which consisted of an hour on the treadmill and a daily walk to the gym for another hour or so. I was just about to head to the gym for my workout

"Better not be something from the Biggest Loser," I muttered as I walked to the door. As I opened, I didn't see anyone. All I saw was a black tin can with the Biggest Loser logo on it.

"Fuck my life," I muttered as I picked up the tin can and closed the door behind me.

"Something from the Biggest Loser?" Tiffany asked as she shut off the treadmill.

"Yes," I said in a 'please kill me now' tone as I brought it into the kitchen with Tiffany following me close behind.

I placed the tin can on the table in the kitchen and opened. The first thing I saw was a DVD that said 'Play Now'. Then the cookies appeared. Not just ordinary cookies that you would normally sell somewhere. It was gigantic sugar cookies.

"Fuck," I said. "I fucking love sugar cookies." I added.

Tiffany laughed at me. "It's probably a temptation," She guessed.

I picked up the DVD and said, "Well, let's find out," Then walked back into the living room.

**FF Few Minutes**

"A half marathon?" I asked. "For ten fucking thousand dollars?" I asked. After watching the video, it had me, as well as the other contestants left, having to do a half marathon for ten thousand dollars. I grabbed a cookie and just threw it at the wall. It was also a temptation with the cookies because whoever eats a cookie, would add five minutes to the time of anyone of their choice.

"Damn," Tiffany said. "You better give me five thousand when you win," She added.

I rolled my eyes. "This is going to be fun," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So, are you going to eat any cookies?" Tiffany asked.

I looked at the tin can for a few minutes. With a whole lot of resistance, I closed the tin can and just tossed it away from me. The tine can slid off the table and fell to the ground with the lid falling off of it with some of the cookies flying out of it as well "Hell no," I replied with a smile on my face.

"That's my girl," Tiffany said.

**.x.**

**Half-Marathon Day.**

I was wearing my usual Biggest Loser get up with my black shirt, black shorts and my favourite pink and black Nike shoes. Tiffany was going to be running this with me as she was wearing her pink Biggest Loser short that she somehow was allowed to have, black shirts and pink and black Adidas shoes. We were doing the half marathon on a nearby road in Detroit, Michigan.

"Ready?" I asked Tiffany.

"Ready," Tiffany replied. Then we started the half-marathon.

**FF Few Hours**

"Can I quit?" I asked. I ran 9 miles so far and I wanted to just collapse on the ground in pain. From the knee below it was in pure pain. My calves were feeling like it was being stabbed with machetes, my feet were numb at this point and I just wanted to quit.

"Nope," Tiffany said. "Megan, just finish," Tiffany added.

"But-" I started, but Tiffany cut me off.

"If you don't want to finish for me or for yourself, finish for Mike," Tiffany started. "Because wherever he is right now, he is probably thinking for you to finish this half marathon. Heck, he might be in horrible pain for whatever reason, but he's probably continuing this because the one thought that he has in his head is 'I gotta finish this for Megan' over and over again," She added. "So, just finish this for him," She then added.

I looked straight ahead and just focused on finishing the half-marathon.

**FF Two Hours Later**

I finally crossed the finish line. I finished a half marathon in what felt like a whole freaking day. Hell yeah! When I crossed the start/finish line, I collapse on the ground in a congratulating way and yelled in a congratulating way, "I FINISHED! HELL YEAH!"

Tiffany laughed at me.

"Can I do nothing for like the week that I'm here?" I asked jokingly.

"No," Tiffany said. "You have to workout," She added.

"'Damn it," I said.

**.x.**

**Last Day Before Heading Back To the Ranch**

"You're leaving me?" Tiffany asked. "Again?" She asked.

It was the last day that I'm at home before going back on the Ranch. Tiffany and I were in my room as I was re-packing my stuff.

"Hey, you left me when you got eliminated," I pointed out. "There is a difference," She added.

"But still," Tiffany started. "I miss you when I left the Ranch and that was like three-four weeks," She continued. "And I am still going to miss having my best friend around," She added.

"Aww," I said as I hugged her. "Don't worry, the next time we see each other is at finale," She added.

"But that's like for_ever," _Tiffany said as I let go of her and continued packing.

"Well suck it up and deal with it," I said with a slight smirk on her face.

"You suck," Tiffany said in a friendly way.

"Uhuh," I said in a joking way.

**.x.**

I was back on the Ranch with the other contestants as we were gathered in the gym as Alison was telling us the results of the half-marathon.

"Clearly, there was two people who dominated the half-marathon," She started. "Tara and Megan,"

_Huh? _I thought in my head. I knew that I did well, just didn't know I was going to be one of the two people that was in main contention for the money. It was revealed that Tara's time was two hours, twenty four minutes and nineteen seconds. Alison then asked if anyone ate any cookies to place five or more minutes on Tara's time. Nobody did.

_Oh fuck _I thought over and over again in my head. _I'm not going to do well _I added.

"Megan's time was," Alison started as my time flashed on the screen. What was seen was _2:21:03. _"Megan's time was two hours, twenty one minutes and three seconds," Alison added.

I had one of the most shocked look on my faces. _Please, let nobody eat any cookies _I thought instantly in my head. Silence overcame the people in the room. Nobody ate any cookies.

"Since nobody ate any cookies to penalize time for Megan, that means that Megan wins the ten thousand dollars!" Alison said in an excited tone in her voice.

"Yes," I said quietly as everyone gave an applause for me. The first person that gave me a hug was Mike, and almost on cue, when that happened, everyone gave a chorus of 'aww's' from everyone in the room.

**.x.**

**Weigh In**

It's always frightening to face the scale week in and week out, worried sick about how you did for the week. It's even more frightening that you have to go last for your team. For me, to break the 200 pound barrier _and _to be last on the scale for your team _and _be worried if I even lost weight since I was at home for the week would just equal bad for me.

So far, my team has lost twenty seven pounds. Now, it's time to throw in my two pounds (my version of throwing in my two cents) into our weight loss pile. I walked up to the scale, hearing my heart beat seriously fast with nervousness, just like how I was when I showed everyone what my original weight loss when I stepped foot onto the Ranch.

"Megan, when you first arrived on campus, you weighed in at two hundred eighty nine pounds." Alison started. "Your current weight is," She trailed off as the scale started its magic.

"Please be a loss," I muttered over and over again until it stopped and I saw _-12 _infront of me. I turned around and saw my original weight of _209 _pounds and saw my new weight at _197. _I had tears of joy coming out of my eyes as my jaw dropped that I could fit like fifteen fists in my mouth.

"Are you excited about being out of the two hundreds," Alison started. "Or is it something else that is making you cry like this?" Alison asked.

"One part of it is that I'm out of the two hundreds forever," I started. "But another part is that, I'm actually at my weight when I was sixteen years old, and that makes me pretty happy that if I can get to my weight when I was sixteen years old, I can make anything happen," I added.

"Well congratulations anyway Megan," Alison said. "Now you need eight more pounds until you reach the hundred pound milestone," She added. All I did was smile at what she said and walked off the scale.


	18. Chapter 18

**Week Twelve**

Then there was nine.

At the latest elimination, Cathy was eliminated, which left just nine contestants left. The people that were left walked into the gym seeing Alison standing there with our original colours. Obviously the first coloured shirt that I notice was my pink shirt. A shirt that I wore ninety two pounds ago. Just perfect.

After Alison handed us back our coloured shirts that we wore when we got here eleven weeks ago, Alison then said that we get to make the choice either to have Bob or Jillian train us. Oh fuck, this would be a _great _decision, with the added addition that we would have thirty minutes to make our final decision. Even more _fun!_

I went up to my room, sat on my bed, got out my drawing notebook, went to a blank page and started writing down the pros and cons of each trainer. It's hard for me to make this decision since I worked with both trainers since I stepped foot onto the Ranch, and I'm having a feeling that whichever decision that I make would hurt the other. When I was done writing down the pros and cons, I just looked at the lists and said to myself 'Oh boy, I'm going to have so much fun making this decision'. I then continued to look at the two lists.

**FF Thirty Minutes**

When the time has came to make the decision, I walked into the gym and saw both Jillian and Bob standing there on both side's of Alison, I muttered, "Fuck." I was hoping that it was just Alison that was going to be here. Seeing both Bob and Jillian there just put some anxiety on me due to my decision. When it came to making the decision, Alison was doing the order from the highest precentage of weight loss, and (somewhat) luckily for me, the first person to go up with Tara. She made her decision to train with Jillian.

"Up next, would be Megan," Alison said.

Ignoring the fact that I have the second highest weight loss percentage, I walked up where Tara was previously standing. It took me a few minutes until I managed to say, "Look, first off, I just have to say that you two are fantastic trainers no doubt about that, in which I'm proud to have the opportunity to train with both you at different points of my journey here. But, as everyone here figured out already that this decision is going to be hard for me. I've thought this over more times than I did during any test when I was in school, and my final decision is, that I'm going with Jillian," I then walked over to Jillian's side of the gym and stood beside Tara, who mouthed to me "Good Luck"

"You to," I mouthed back. After me, it was Mike going to make his choice.

"Want Mike over with us?" Tara whispered loud enough for only me to hear.

I nodded yes. I mean, behind Tiffany, Mike is the main person that supports me either if I'm here or if I'm home. I mean, who ended up getting me through the half-marathon last week?

"So, you guys, you know, together now?" Tara whispered.

I nodded no.

"Still?" Tara whispered. "Even with like, everyone's help here?" She whispered.

"Yep," I whispered.

"It'll happen eventually," Tara whispered just as Mike announced that he's going with Jillian. That placed a smile on my face.

Tara leaned into my hear and whispered the here comes the bride music heard at weddings.

I just glared at her, where she responded with a smile and mouthed, "you know that was coming."

**.x.**

It was after part one of our challenge and it was where the remaining contestants distribute the weight that we lost respectively among the other players that would be a factor for the second part of our challenge. Aubrey, Filipe, Sione, Tara and Laura had placed 217 pounds for me since I'm the second biggest threat in the house behind Tara, who in which received the most weight with 237 pounds from everyone...but me. When that was over, I was sitting underneath a tree near the entrance to the house just to do my usual 'collecting my thoughts' hour over whatever just comes to my mind first, which was: today was going to be my parents' 27th wedding anniversary in which they got married on March 24, 1982.

"Hey Megan," I heard a voice say.

I assumed that it was Mike since he usually knows whenever I'm sitting somewhere by myself. But, when I looked up, I saw that it was Tara.

"Hi," I said as she sat beside me. When she did, I asked, "I thought you wanted to be by yourself after what happened earlier?"

"Well yeah I did," She started. "But, I saw that you were sitting by your lonesome and thought that you wanted someone to talk to," She continued. "So, what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Oh, just thinking about today was going to be my parents 27th wedding anniversary," I replied.

Tara just nodded. She knew what happened to them when I was young, so she didn't go on questioning it too much. Tara went on to change the topic for my sake and asked, "Why didn't you put your weight for me?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, everyone else put at least some or all of their weight for me but you," Tara started. "What's up with that?" She asked.

"Well," I started, trying to think of good words to say, but they weren't coming to my mind at the moment. But, when some words did come to my mind before saying, "What's the point of even putting weight to you? Because everyone knows that you're going to dominate whatever the second part of the challenge is going to be. Hell, even if you had like three hundred and like eighty five pounds for example, you're going to do well, and even win the freaking thing, so for me to put some of mine with you, it's going to be useless,"

Tara went on to say something, but I cut her off and asked, "Look, everyone thinks of you as the main form of competition in this house, right?"

"Yeah," Tara replied.

"Not me," I started. "You're one of the few people that gives me the inspiration to do well in this house and to like not fail. I-" I tried to find good words to say, but that didn't happen for the second time.

Tara nodded and said, "That's how I feel about you,"

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Well, when I heard about your story about what happened to you and what you went through and haven't given up on life and went through it every single day and now, changing your life when it comes to your health, it just simply amazes me," Tara said. "And if we 're apart of the final three when the final rolls around, I wouldn't mind at all if I lose to you," She added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tara started. "Because I do believe you deserved this despite what you went through," She added.

"Thanks," I said as I hugged Tara.

**.x.**

**Weigh In**

Not again.

I was waiting to get weighed in, and I saw that the order was in terms of weight loss was: Laura losing seven pounds, Kristen losing eight pounds becoming the first woman to lose 100 pounds on campus, Mike losing six pounds and Aubrey losing four pounds. I was alright for a bit, until I heard Alison say that Mike and Aubrey were in danger of falling below the yellow line. Then my composure was about to be lost for about the third time that I heard that it was going to happen. I really wanted to do that, if it wasn't for the fact that I was up next to weigh in.

I went up there and was informed that I needed to lose eight pounds to tie with Kristen in terms of being the woman that loses the most weight on campus. Then, that was when the scale started working. I was thinking of the two options that I was facing: If I don't have a good number, I'll fall below the yellow line, in which I do, I'll be sent home for sure because I'm one of the main threats of this house and they would want to have me gone. If I have a good number, it'll push Mike closer to the yellow line which I don't want that to happen. As soon as my thoughts stopped, I looked over my shoulder and saw that my current weight was _185. _I lost twelve pounds.

"Congratulations Megan, you lost hundred and four pounds in total, passing Kristen, Tara and Ali Vincent in terms of losing the most weight as a woman on campus," Alison said.

I was happy as hell and wanted to do some dance on the scale, but I restrained myself from doing so. "What's your reaction to that?" Alison asked.

"Surprised for sure," I replied. "I mean, I thought I lost like four-five pounds. But twelve? That's like...wow," I said.

"Because of your twelve pound weight loss, this makes you having the highest percentage of weight loss on campus, placing Tara to second," Alison commented.

I simply nodded. That was something that I didn't want anyone to know. Main reason is that they now know that I'm now the biggest threat in the house now instead of Tara and they're planning on getting me out of the house once I fall below the yellow line. I got off the scale and was thrown into a hug from Mike.

"Congratulations," He said.

"Thanks," I said.


	19. Chapter 19

**Week Thirteen**

Then there was seven. With Aubrey being eliminated from the Biggest Loser, seven contestants were left

"Wow," Tara said. Us, along with the other players left on campus was walking to the gym for our morning workout. "Somebody actually beat me in weigh loss percentage," She added.

"That is definitely going to make me a target," I commented.

"Yep," Tara said. "Showing your true colours now that you're with Jillian, huh?" She asked. She was referring to when I was with Bob, besides the first week, I've been losing single digit numbers. Then, when I switched over with Jillian, I've been losing double digit numbers.

"Yeah," I said. When we entered the gym, we saw that Ali was there and not Alison. After Ali had explained that the reason that she was there was because Alison had given birth to her baby girl after last week and that three previously eliminated contestants would get their opportunity to return back on campus. I looked over at the entrance and saw Estella, David and Nicole walk through the gym doors. My jaw literally dropped when I saw Nicole. I mean, she was freaking tiny! She's more tinier than I am!

When I walked over and gave Nicole a welcome back hug, I said, "You look freaking gorgeous," Because well, she was.

"You to," Nicole said. When we let go, she looked at my body and said, "Did you loose like two hundred pounds or something?" In a slightly joking way.

"Hundred and four to be exact," I said.

When we were at the scale to determine whether or not Estella, David or Nicole would be back on the ranch, it was nerve-racking for me...and I'm not even weighing in! After the three weighed in, I saw that Nicole lost eighty-seven pounds and was returning back on the ranch. It was also revealed that Nicole was third in weight loss percentage standings behind Tara and myself. When that was over, everyone was walking back to the house when Nicole caught up with me.

"So, you're first, huh?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I couldn't believe it when I found that out," I added with a slight laugh.

"So," Nicole started and trailed her sentence off.

"No. Me and Mike aren't dating," I said, knowing that was what she was planning on asking me.

"Really?" Nicole asked. "I almost expected you two would be by now," She commented.

"Well, that remains a wish for everyone at this point," I said.

"But you still like him, right?" Nicole asked.

I nodded.

"Aww," Nicole said. "You two are absolutely cute together and I'll expect that to last for like a really long time," She added.

"So basically you think it'll last forever?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Nicole replied.

**FF to Challenge**

It was the weekly challenge, in which it was being hosted by Season Six Biggest Loser winner Michelle Aguilar. It was a balancing challenge where the winner is going to get a one pound advantage at the weigh in. But, if Nicole were to win, she would assign a one pound penalty for someone else, which probably knowing my luck, it'll be me since I'm the major threat in the house. Luckily for me, I'm great at balancing since I was taught how to balance when I was growing up, and I'm just hoping that it'll pay off for me tonight.

When I got on the platform that I was on, I was holding it with one hand and I was looking just at the rope in front of me. It was my main strategy for the challenge, and I was hoping it would work. An hour into it, it did, as it was only me and Sione as the final two after everyone else had been eliminated. Few more minutes, when I heard the water below me, I looked over and saw Sione in the water, which meant that I won the challenge.

"Hell yeah!" I said happily after I figured that out and after Michelle announced that I won. I then jumped in the water and celebrated slightly in the water before getting out of the water with a huge smile on my face. When I did and we were walking back to the house, I was walking alongside Mike who said 'congratulations' and then put his arms around my shoulders. I'd then displayed a huge smile on my face and was happy that I was where I was with Mike's arm around my shoulders. I really wanted it to be like that forever.

_I just hope it does _I thought as I continued on my way to the Ranch.

**.x.**

**Weigh In**

When it came to the weigh in (in which Alison came back for), it had a shocked feel as Nicole had gained five pounds since being on the Ranch for the week, making her lose the immunity that she gained when she first came back here a second time. Then the usual weigh in process continued then I went up. After a few minutes, it was revealed that i lost eleven pounds and is now down to 174 pounds. I was smiling from ear to ear which was probably the third time this week as I stepped down from the scale. The two people falling below the yellow line was Ron and Nicole. When that was revealed, everyone basically knew who I was going to vote for, which is not going to be a shocker to anyone when the vote was revealed.

When the elimination came around, I was preparing for the words that I'm going to say. When it came to my turn, the vote count was one for Nicole and one for Ron. "Well," I started. I took a sigh of every emotion that fits the situation and continued, "To be honest, this was a hard decision to make. Despite having the least amount of time to know each other, me and Nicole have a good friendship with each other and would listen to me fully whenever I talk to her. She is one of the few people that sends me encouragement when we're working out despite us being trained with different trainers. On the flip side, to me, Ron is the father that I wish I still have, and for me to just put his name down, I'll regret it in the long run. So, that's why I voted for Nicole," I said as I lifted up my plate lid to see Nicole's name underneath with the word sorry behind it.

"Sorry Nicole," I said as I looked at her.

Nicole nodded in understanding. When that was done, I received a death glare from Filipe and Sione, but mostly Filipe. I looked over at Alison in a 'can I talk for a few minutes' way, in which Alison allowed me.

"Is there anything that you want to say to me Blue team?" I asked, sounding pissed off, an emotion that I only showed like once or twice my entire time here.

Filipe looked like he wanted to say something, so he went out and said, "What you said as a reason is complete BS,"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Whatever you said you don't mean," Filipe started. "Everyone here knows who you're going to vote for, even you knew that. So, you made up some stupid reason in why you were voting for Nicole. Why didn't you just go out and say 'oh, I voted for Nicole'?" He asked.

"Whatever," I said, not wanting to get an argument over this.

"You know it's true," Filipe commented. "It's especially true if Mike was in Ron's position," He commented. "No matter who would be in Nicole's position or whatever, if Mike's under the yellow line, you'll vote for the other person," He added.

I turned around and faced him, wanting to yell at him, but Mike grabbed my arm and was calming me down, which worked. After a few votes, it was Nicole who would be sent home for the second time. Nicole got up from her chair, went and hugged me from behind and whispered to me, "I understand why you voted for me. I'm not mad at you,"

I just nodded at her before she left the elimination room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Week Thirteen**

Then there was seven. With Aubrey being eliminated from the Biggest Loser, seven contestants were left

"Wow," Tara said. Us, along with the other players left on campus was walking to the gym for our morning workout. "Somebody actually beat me in weigh loss percentage," She added.

"That is definitely going to make me a target," I commented.

"Yep," Tara said. "Showing your true colours now that you're with Jillian, huh?" She asked. She was referring to when I was with Bob, besides the first week, I've been losing single digit numbers. Then, when I switched over with Jillian, I've been losing double digit numbers.

"Yeah," I said. When we entered the gym, we saw that Ali was there and not Alison. After Ali had explained that the reason that she was there was because Alison had given birth to her baby girl after last week and that three previously eliminated contestants would get their opportunity to return back on campus. I looked over at the entrance and saw Estella, David and Nicole walk through the gym doors. My jaw literally dropped when I saw Nicole. I mean, she was freaking tiny! She's more tinier than I am!

When I walked over and gave Nicole a welcome back hug, I said, "You look freaking gorgeous," Because well, she was.

"You to," Nicole said. When we let go, she looked at my body and said, "Did you loose like two hundred pounds or something?" In a slightly joking way.

"Hundred and four to be exact," I said.

When we were at the scale to determine whether or not Estella, David or Nicole would be back on the ranch, it was nerve-racking for me...and I'm not even weighing in! After the three weighed in, I saw that Nicole lost eighty-seven pounds and was returning back on the ranch. It was also revealed that Nicole was third in weight loss percentage standings behind Tara and myself. When that was over, everyone was walking back to the house when Nicole caught up with me.

"So, you're first, huh?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I couldn't believe it when I found that out," I added with a slight laugh.

"So," Nicole started and trailed her sentence off.

"No. Me and Mike aren't dating," I said, knowing that was what she was planning on asking me.

"Really?" Nicole asked. "I almost expected you two would be by now," She commented.

"Well, that remains a wish for everyone at this point," I said.

"But you still like him, right?" Nicole asked.

I nodded.

"Aww," Nicole said. "You two are absolutely cute together and I'll expect that to last for like a really long time," She added.

"So basically you think it'll last forever?" I asked.

"Pretty much," Nicole replied.

**FF to Challenge**

It was the weekly challenge, in which it was being hosted by Season Six Biggest Loser winner Michelle Aguilar. It was a balancing challenge where the winner is going to get a one pound advantage at the weigh in. But, if Nicole were to win, she would assign a one pound penalty for someone else, which probably knowing my luck, it'll be me since I'm the major threat in the house. Luckily for me, I'm great at balancing since I was taught how to balance when I was growing up, and I'm just hoping that it'll pay off for me tonight.

When I got on the platform that I was on, I was holding it with one hand and I was looking just at the rope in front of me. It was my main strategy for the challenge, and I was hoping it would work. An hour into it, it did, as it was only me and Sione as the final two after everyone else had been eliminated. Few more minutes, when I heard the water below me, I looked over and saw Sione in the water, which meant that I won the challenge.

"Hell yeah!" I said happily after I figured that out and after Michelle announced that I won. I then jumped in the water and celebrated slightly in the water before getting out of the water with a huge smile on my face. When I did and we were walking back to the house, I was walking alongside Mike who said 'congratulations' and then put his arms around my shoulders. I'd then displayed a huge smile on my face and was happy that I was where I was with Mike's arm around my shoulders. I really wanted it to be like that forever.

_I just hope it does _I thought as I continued on my way to the Ranch.

**.x.**

**Weigh In**

When it came to the weigh in (in which Alison came back for), it had a shocked feel as Nicole had gained five pounds since being on the Ranch for the week, making her lose the immunity that she gained when she first came back here a second time. Then the usual weigh in process continued then I went up. After a few minutes, it was revealed that i lost eleven pounds and is now down to 174 pounds. I was smiling from ear to ear which was probably the third time this week as I stepped down from the scale. The two people falling below the yellow line was Ron and Nicole. When that was revealed, everyone basically knew who I was going to vote for, which is not going to be a shocker to anyone when the vote was revealed.

When the elimination came around, I was preparing for the words that I'm going to say. When it came to my turn, the vote count was one for Nicole and one for Ron. "Well," I started. I took a sigh of every emotion that fits the situation and continued, "To be honest, this was a hard decision to make. Despite having the least amount of time to know each other, me and Nicole have a good friendship with each other and would listen to me fully whenever I talk to her. She is one of the few people that sends me encouragement when we're working out despite us being trained with different trainers. On the flip side, to me, Ron is the father that I wish I still have, and for me to just put his name down, I'll regret it in the long run. So, that's why I voted for Nicole," I said as I lifted up my plate lid to see Nicole's name underneath with the word sorry behind it.

"Sorry Nicole," I said as I looked at her.

Nicole nodded in understanding. When that was done, I received a death glare from Filipe and Sione, but mostly Filipe. I looked over at Alison in a 'can I talk for a few minutes' way, in which Alison allowed me.

"Is there anything that you want to say to me Blue team?" I asked, sounding pissed off, an emotion that I only showed like once or twice my entire time here.

Filipe looked like he wanted to say something, so he went out and said, "What you said as a reason is complete BS,"

"What the hell do you mean by that?" I asked.

"Whatever you said you don't mean," Filipe started. "Everyone here knows who you're going to vote for, even you knew that. So, you made up some stupid reason in why you were voting for Nicole. Why didn't you just go out and say 'oh, I voted for Nicole'?" He asked.

"Whatever," I said, not wanting to get an argument over this.

"You know it's true," Filipe commented. "It's especially true if Mike was in Ron's position," He commented. "No matter who would be in Nicole's position or whatever, if Mike's under the yellow line, you'll vote for the other person," He added.

I turned around and faced him, wanting to yell at him, but Mike grabbed my arm and was calming me down, which worked. After a few votes, it was Nicole who would be sent home for the second time. Nicole got up from her chair, went and hugged me from behind and whispered to me, "I understand why you voted for me. I'm not mad at you,"

I just nodded at her before she left the elimination room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Week Fifteen**

Makeover week!

When I figured out that it was makeover week, I was overjoyed. I mean, I never thought I would reach this point fifteen or so weeks ago. I mean, I never went out with anyone, even with Tiffany. We settled on wearing huge sweatshirts, sweatpants and just...not be pretty. Now? Now? I'm just overjoyed that I can actually be pretty.

I, as well as the other remaining players were at Macy's, picking out our outfits for a Hollywood movie premier, and I was looking at the dresses and from what I seen, none of the ones that I seen would never look good on me.

"Overwhelming for you?" The voice of Tim Gunn asked as he approached me.

I turned to face him and replied, "No, it's just that none of these would look good on me,"

"Nonsense, what type of colours do you like?" Tim asked.

"Any colour but pink," I replied.

"Tomboy?" Tim asked.

"No," I replied. "I just hate pink," I added.

Tim looked around the dresses for a while until he found one. He took it out so that I could look at it and my jaw just dropped. It was a Blue Sexy Knit One Strap Textured Cutout Side Mini Dress. How I know that was because that was my future prom dress.

"Like it?" Tim asked.

I nodded yes. "It was my future prom dress when I was eleven," I replied.

"Didn't have one?" Tim asked.

"No. I dropped out when I was fifteen because everyone was making fun of my weight," I replied.

"Oh," Tim said. "Even though this is a movie premier, you can count this as your prom," He said.

I smiled when he said that. "Oh," He added. "And this blue looks really good on you," He added.

_**Hairstyling**_

"Your hair looks gorgeous now," The hair-stylist that was doing my hair said as she was holding my hair. As of now, it was dark brown in colour and it was naturally wavy. I never straightened it, curled it, dyed it, highlighted it or anything. The only thing that I did was the annual cut once a month. The hair in terms of length it was long enough for someone to do a total updo on it. "You wanna know what I'm going to do with it?" She asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just going to put blonde highlights in it. I don't want to get rid of the brown because it's looks great on you," She said. "I'm also going to have just a slight trim, and it's going to be in a half up-do," She replied.

"That sounds awesome," I said as the hairstylist was doing her thing. When it was done, I seen it in the mirror and said, "Oh my God, you did an awesome job. I don't even look like a 289 pound girl that didn't want to look pretty,"

"You crazy?" She asked. "Girl, you are more prettier than you give yourself credit for. Now, you are going to flaunt it at the movie premier," She added, in which I nodded.

**.x.**

**Movie Premier**

I was waiting to go down to see the premier. I was the last one going out, and if memory serves me, this is the part of the show where your family sees how you look today. But, I don't have blood-family to see me. I probably have either Tiffany's mom or dad to see me. I was coming around the stairs and waiting to see either one of Tiffany's parents since they promised either me or Tiffany that if either one or both of me makes it to Makeover week that they'll show up. When I turned around the stairs to walk down the main set of stairs, I didn't see Tiffany's father. I didn't see Lucy.

I saw Mike.

"Mike?" I asked as I walked down the stairs and when we were close enough, I gave him a huge hug. "You look so freaking different," I said as we finally let go of each other. "It's unbelievable," I added.

"You changed to, don't forget about that," Mike said.

"I'm still the same person," I said. "Just one hundred fifteen pounds lighter," I added.

"Hundred fifteen?" Mike asked. "Wow. You didn't lose any beauty that you had since when I first saw you. It's like they added beauty to you," He added.

"No they did not," I said. "You're just saying that for the enjoyment of saying it," I added.

"I'm being completely serious. Surprised that no guy has the privilege of having you in their life," He said.

"Well, it's their loss," I said. "And some guy's gain," I added.

I didn't realize that tears were coming out of my eyes until Mike took his thumb and ran it across my lower eye lid. Luckily, I decided to just put mascara on my upper eyelid.

"Well, let's go," Mike said as he extended his arm out in a way that he wants me to entwine my hand into his. I hesitated for a short bit before placing my hands into his, and when our hands were officially entwined with the other, that sent as light shock up and down my arm, one of the few feelings that I feel when I'm touching him in ways like this. We then entered into the movie theatre. When we did, we sat beside Mike's family where I was in between him and his mother, and it was the most comfortable than I would be when I was with my own family if it was still alive.

The move started playing, and I quickly noticed that it was a movie about the remaining contestants that are left on the show. One thing that I could say about this is that, I hate seeing myself on any other screens. It just makes myself embarrassed whenever that happens.

"_Hey everyone. My name is Megan, and I'm a seventeen year old highschool drop out trying to change her life," _I heard my old me say where I was sitting beside Tiffany where we would describing why we're on the show. When it showed just me, I heard myself say, "_When I was twelve years old, I lost both my mom and dad to a car accident caused by a drunk driver. Three weeks after that, my older brother Josh died from alcohol poisoning. After living with my aunt for a week, she died from a heart attack. I've been jumping from foster home to foster home to foster home, with none of them having an interest of having me as their daughter. That was where the weight became involved. By the time I turned seventeen years old, I weight 289 pounds, and I'm planning on changing that today," _

I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing my old, fat self. When it showed how I looked before and after, I heard Mike's mom whisper in my ear _"Congratulations Megan,"_

"_Thanks," _I whispered back. I looked back at the TV and saw the new me say, "_This is where I say that being on the Biggest Loser is a great thing for me and that I'm changing my life for the better, and it has. But, without me being on the Biggest Loser, I wouldn't have met Mike and that by far, is one of the greatest moments that happened to me while being on the Biggest Loser," _

"They included me saying that," I whispered as I had my hands covering my mouth. "My God," I added. Just then, I could feel Mike's arm around my shoulders and my instant reaction to that was placing my head on his shoulder as I watched the rest of the movie.

**.x.**

**Weigh In**

Since it was makeover week, that usually means that we don't workout as much as we liked to, which means we have low numbers to deal with. After a few people went in, it was my turn. When the scale was done, it showed that I lost eleven pounds, making me be at 163 pounds.

"How the hell did I lose eleven pounds?" i immediately asked. "Like, everyone should be losing like single digit numbers since we're not giving the amount of time at the gym like we should be. Because of that, I lose eleven pounds?" I asked like I didn't believe what happened.

"Well, it just adds to your total weight loss of one hundred twenty six pounds," Alison said.

"Awesome," I said as I walked down the scale and went back to where I was previously standing.


End file.
